Out Of Reach
by Sounni
Summary: AU. Sometimes what you want is just too far out of reach but the temptation remains, teasing you with what you cannot have.
1. Introductions

The dress was not what she had expected. The dark green chiffon had been paired with a light slip, which clung to her body as if made for it. An off the shoulder floor length dress, it was suave and a little more daring than what she was used to.

Elizabeth Weir looked herself up and down in the mirror. Her brunette curls pulled up into a messy do, tendrils of hair already escaping the confines. Her makeup had been applied to accentuate her green eyes, she looked like a picture of perfection. Elizabeth had enough experience to know just what she had to do to make herself presentable.

Sighing to herself she reached out and plucked her handbag off a nearby chair and made her way out of the room, navigating her way down the curling staircase to her awaiting parents.

As the CEO and major shareholder of Pegasus Technologies, Nicolas Weir was well renowned and extremely wealthy. He was tough and ruthless when it came to business but his techniques worked as Pegasus Technologies was phenomenally successful.

Her father stood at the bottom of the stairs proud and stiff just as she had expected him to. Nicolas Weir had never been the affectionate type and Elizabeth had learned to live with it. Glancing from her father to her mother, she couldn't believe how different they actually were. Penelope Weir stood elegantly in a full-length black silk dress and smiled warmly at her daughter. Her mother was a warm, caring person who stayed in her husbands shadow, supporting him from the sideline.

"Elizabeth! Honey, you look gorgeous." Penelope greeted her daughter with a small hug.

"Thank you." she responded automatically.

"Shall we go?" her father questioned.

After nodding an agreement, they walked outside. The driver opened the car door and waited until all three family members were seated before setting out for there destination.

Elizabeth sighed and glanced out the tinted window, it was going to be a long night.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Elizabeth hated these charity balls. She knew that they were extremely beneficial but hated that they were so monotonous, nothing ever happened. Her father donated extreme amounts of money to various different charities each year, the ball being held tonight was one of those. All she was ever expected to do was attend various social events, representing both the company and her family.

Arriving at the venue, her family had stopped and posed for the paparazzi. Smiling as the dutiful daughter must, it was empty and plastered on for the cameras. Nobody would ever know the difference.

Moving inside she took in the ballroom, magnificent chandeliers provided the light, soft music drifted from the orchestra playing and tables dotted around the room were set in only the finest china.

'Why did I come this time?' she questioned herself. She knew the answer of course was that her father had pleaded with her, citing that it was her duty to attend. Over the next week, he had planned for the family to attend another benefit and she was not really looking forward to it.

In the beginning, she had loved these balls. The orchestra had wowed her, the chance to put her language skills to practice had tested her and the fine selection of food had impressed her...at first. The fact of the matter was that it never changed. The music was always the same and the people were the same type as always. She craved change and a new opportunity to test herself.

This charity ball in particular was invitation only, meaning only the elite were here. Elizabeth reached out and grabbed a champagne flute off a passing waiter; gulping the whole lot down she decided that she felt better. Her mother and father were talking to some people across the far side of the room and that left her by herself to wander. Glancing around the room slowly she noticed that nearly every eligible male here was at least ten years older than herself, there were of course numerous daughters like herself in attendance. 'Always the same,' she smirked to herself. Someone calling her name knocked Elizabeth out of her reverie.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth Weir?"

Turning she saw a familiar stocky figure making his way towards her.

"Rodney." she greeted with her first genuine smile of the night. "It's great to see you!"

"You too! You look nice by the way." Rodney told her.

Rodney McKay worked for Pegasus Technologies. He was brilliant but very unsociable and slightly neurotic. Only rare occasions had him pulling himself away from his work and attending functions. She had always liked his quirky sense of humor and the way that he was arrogant without meaning to be. Rodney was a breath of fresh air to her otherwise monotonous lifestyle.

Elizabeth's mind wandered as Rodney chatted away. Her eyes scanned slowly around until they locked onto another pair across the room. The pair of eyes staring into hers belonged to someone she couldn't ever remember seeing before. Standing with a group of dignitaries the man though staring openly at her was still managing to hold a conversation with his companions. Dressed in what looked like an extremely expensive tuxedo he seemed unaffected by the wealth around him. Elizabeth knew that meant one of two things. Either he was rolling in money and did not like to show it or he did not seem to think money mattered. Deciding on the latter she broke the link between them and returned to what Rodney was saying.

"…so I think that it should be on the market within three months."

Elizabeth nodded knowing immediately that he was talking about Pegasus' new product. Pegasus Technologies was a company that took experimental work and aimed at making it a reality. At present, Rodney and the other leading scientists were working on a product that could revolutionize the way people travel. The majority of the team working on achieving the production of this product were locked away for secrecy reasons.

"Radek," Rodney called out before suddenly moving away, turning back he said quickly.

"Elizabeth I'm going over there." he pointed indicating where the man Radek was currently standing. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and watched as he moved off. She couldn't wait for this event to be over. She was grateful for the comfortable life she had been given but the limitations placed on her stopped her pursuing her desired career.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

With all of the formal proceedings out of the way, people began mingling and dancing again. The food like always had been exquisite but she hadn't really appreciated it. Her thoughts were elsewhere, will her eyes had been continuously searching for the mysterious man she had locked gazes with earlier. She hadn't found him but it didn't really irk her.

The night was moving on rather quickly and she hoped her father would come and collect her soon. Nicolas Weir was surround by a group of gentleman who all seemed to be congratulating him on his rather generous donation. Elizabeth knew that once he had boosted his ego enough that they would be leaving.

"Now what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" a voice behind her drawled into her ear. Turning quickly, Elizabeth eyes took in the man now standing in front of her. Elizabeth knew it was the man from across the room, if she had found him magnetic that far away he was now devastating. His dark hair spiked out at all angles leaving her wondering whether it was naturally like that or something he deliberately did. Hazel eyes meshed with green and the gaze was intense.

"Now don't tell me you actually get women with that line?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Is it working?" he quipped back.

"Not a chance!" she laughed.

"John." he told her extending his hand. She looked at him questioning whether to give him her name or not.

"Elizabeth." she said, also extending her hand. He gripped it and shook it slightly before letting it drop. The slight contact sent a jolt flowing through her skin and her eyes shot straight to his but she could not tell if he had been affected. John had his head tilted slightly to the side and the look in his eyes was a questioning one.

"You know what?" he asked suddenly.

She shook her head.

"As much as green suits you, you would look much better in red." he drawled.

"Is that so?" Elizabeth questioned him, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Mmm." he nodded.

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't accommodate you." She retorted. Deciding to get away from him before he unsettled her anymore, she turned away from him abruptly and started to walk. Elizabeth hadn't walked far before she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Dance with me?" John asked quietly. He could see she was about to decline, "Just one dance?"

She looked up at him, "Not tonight."

He dropped her arm and stared at her curiously. She wished she knew just what was going on inside that head but decided she was better off not knowing. Before walking off, she heard him say, "Maybe some other time?"

"Maybe." She shrugged not committing herself to anything.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

John watched her go. Never before had his attention been spurned and it made him determined that the next time they met he would get her to dance.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Several days had passed since the charity ball and her meeting with the mysterious John. Elizabeth was again at a social event, this time though it was a state dinner given by the recently elected Governor.

Wearing a simple black cocktail dress, Elizabeth had opted to wear minimal jewelry. Her hair was free this evening, curling around her shoulders. The past few days had moved slowly and Elizabeth was contemplating approaching her father for the opportunity to expand her wings. She had held off on the talk, knowing in her heart that he would probably refuse her. She would push her point, as she was a grown woman who had extreme interest in languages, politics and mediating. The dinner tonight was a lot more appealing to her because of those interests. Elizabeth had already enlightened several of the guests about where she stood in regards to the Middle East and they had praised her thoughtful opinions.

She'd decided she had needed a drink and was currently leaning against a pillar sipping champagne. The sound of a tongue clucking from behind her, had her whirling around to see where the noise was coming from. To her surprise, John stood there smiling at her.

He was again decked out in formal wear, this time though it was a suit and tie.

"Red. You should have listened." He clucked his tongue again.

"I don't need your fashion opinions." She told him sharply. Elizabeth couldn't understand why she felt she needed to be on the defensive around this man.

"Dance with me?" he posed the question from the other night again.

"Okay." She replied against her better judgment.

Grabbing her hand Elizabeth let John lead her onto the dance floor where other couples were also taking advantage of the orchestra. Elizabeth had always loved dancing to an orchestra; the instruments seemed to create a magic bubble where nothing else seems to matter.

Waltzing around the floor, Elizabeth felt strange. John was holding her closer than she had anticipated and this was leading to a myriad of problems. She was noticing things, she didn't normally notice when dancing with other men. Looking up at John, she noticed the slight stubble covering his skin and the intoxicating aftershave wafting up her nose. This had been a bad idea.

As if sensing her distraction, John looked down at her. "Are you okay?" he murmured. After watching her nod an answer he pulled her closer until her head was on his shoulder. 'This is wrong,' Elizabeth thought, but why did it feel right? How could you feel this reaction to a man you barely know. She didn't know John, she didn't even know his last name. However, It didn't seem to matter as they swayed to the music.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Across the room, a pair of eyes were narrowing in on the couple slowly becoming oblivious to their surroundings. Lifting his arm and giving a click, his personal bodyguard soon appeared at his side.

"Ronon, I want you to do everything in your power to keep John Sheppard away from Elizabeth." the man ordered in a steely unrelenting voice.

"Keep her safe, out of harms way even if that means reminding Sheppard who he is and the responsibilities and duties he has." the man finished.

Ronon looked from his boss to the couple on the dance floor suddenly understanding Nicolas Weir's urgency. Nicolas had noticed Sheppard's presence at the charity ball but had chosen to ignore it as his daughter had spurned the young man. The same couldn't be said for this time.

"Yes Sir." Ronon replied gruffly, racking his mind for ideas before heading towards the one woman that could put a stop to this.

TBC


	2. Discoveries

John sighed as he pulled Elizabeth slowly around the dance floor. She seemed to be different to all the other women in his life. They were all submissive, the type of woman who agreed with him all the time, would do anything to please him. From the brief time he had been in Elizabeth's presence he knew she was feisty and the fact that she had brushed him off the first time had shocked him. John knew he shouldn't have pushed her into a dance but he wanted it. He had responsibilities and promises that meant he probably shouldn't be dancing so intimately with her but he didn't care. Since he had locked eyes with her the other night, he couldn't seem to remember why he shouldn't seek her out. Finding her here tonight was pure luck and he hadn't wanted to pass up the opportunity to with her.

Elizabeth's head was laying on his shoulder and he breathed in the smell of her hair. John had no idea how many songs had melded into each other but he wished the dance would never end.

A tap on John's shoulder ended the dance. He didn't release Elizabeth completely but he did release her enough so that he could see who was interrupting them.

"May I cut in?" a female voice asked.

Elizabeth was the one to let go of John. She looked uncertainly at the woman and John winced slightly. Elizabeth glanced up at him, his face showed no emotion but inside he knew things were about to get ugly. The woman reached out her hand and Elizabeth took it.

"I am Teyla Emmagen." The woman introduced herself.

"Elizabeth." Elizabeth replied purposely leaving off her surname. She glanced back at John who now looked uncomfortable and decidedly unsure. She gave him a curious look before glancing back at Teyla.

"Thank you for keeping my fiancé company while I was otherwise occupied." Teyla informed the other woman.

Upon hearing those words, Elizabeth's shocked eyes darted from Teyla straight to John. "Fiancé?" she choked out.

John opened his mouth to answer but Teyla responded first.

"Yes, we are betrothed." She nodded.

Elizabeth didn't want to hear anymore, "Continue your dance. If you'll excuse me?" the question was posed but she didn't wait for a reply instead turning and walking off the dance floor.

John watched her go as Teyla wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his arms around her waist and began to dance. It didn't feel the same. Maybe he should have mentioned Teyla but he hadn't actually done anything wrong. It felt like he had though, like he needed to go and explain himself to Elizabeth. John waited until the music shifted before breaking away from Teyla.

"I'll be right back." He told her before quickly glancing around to find Elizabeth.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ronon had been watching silently from the side of the dance floor. He moved quickly to intercept Elizabeth as she rushed away from John.

"Miss Weir, perhaps you should get some fresh air? There is a balcony through those doors," Ronon told her indicating to the French doors behind them.

Elizabeth looked up at him.

"Thank you Ronon. I do need some space." She smiled briefly before moving towards the doors.

'You have no idea.' he thought as he watched her go. Glancing back to the dance floor he could see Teyla and John had finished their dance extremely fast. John's eyes were scouring the room, searching for someone.

Elizabeth.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

John knew that the anger and frustration he was feeling was ridiculous, he didn't even know Elizabeth. He knew it was his own fault for not telling her he was engaged but it simply hadn't entered his head. John was still standing near Teyla who was staring at him confused. He needed to find Elizabeth now, explain that he hadn't been playing with her.

Excusing himself, John moved slowly towards the man he had seen Elizabeth conversing with shortly before she had disappeared.

"Where did she go?" John asked the man.

"I don't think we've been introduced," Ronon replied extending a hand. "Ronon Dex, Head of Security"

John looked at him with a questioning glance, "Security? For whom?"

"Mr. Weir and his family" Ronon told John.

"Weir?"

Ronon just inclined his head and indicated towards the balcony. Confusion clouded John's eyes, "Elizabeth?"

"Is a Weir, Yes!" Ronon told him abruptly. Confusion replaced by shock and John just shook his head.

"What? She can't…I can't...God!"

"I see we have reached an understanding Mr Sheppard." Another voice entered the conversation.

John turned abruptly eyeing the newcomer, "Nicolas," he nodded.

"Sheppard, Elizabeth is unaware as to who you are and I want it to stay that way! I'm warning you to stay away from my daughter," Nicolas told him grimly. He continued. "I will personally make sure you never get any where near her!"

"Do you hate me and what I stand for so much?" John spat at the older man.

Nicolas remained silent and that was all the answer John needed.

Turning from the older man, John strode away now even more intent in finding her.

Elizabeth Weir, the name rolled off his tongue. How could he have not known who she was? John knew the answer was fairly simple, he had been out of the country for a long time and he didn't usually indulge in trash magazines. He had known that Nicolas had a daughter named Elizabeth but no way had he even thought to connect _his_ Elizabeth with her.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Elizabeth breathed in the crispy air as she leant against the balcony rail. She felt like an idiot, she had openly flirted with John. They had a strange connection and she admitted to herself that she was extremely attracted to him. 'He's taken!' the voice inside her head told her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she decided to forget she had ever met him.

"What are you thinking?" a deep voice from behind her asked.

Turning sharply Elizabeth glared at the intruder, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to find you…to explain." John answered quietly.

"You don't need to explain anything to me, we only just met." Elizabeth shrugged, trying to look as if she didn't care. "Doesn't your Fiancée need entertaining?"

Walking up to her John reached out to touch her arm, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" He paused trying to find the words, "…lead you on." he finished lamely.

Elizabeth glared at him, "We danced…that's all"

"Who are you trying to convince? Me? Yourself?" John questioned softly.

He infuriated her, mainly because it was as if he could read what she was thinking.

"What does it matter?" she answered his question with one of her own.

"You didn't feel it?" he asked her softly.

"No!" Elizabeth turned abruptly and stared out at the city lights, deciding that ignoring his presence was the best course of action. She heard footsteps and knew that John was leaving her.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

John strode back in to the ballroom with a frown. Elizabeth still didn't know about the tedious relationship between his family and hers. He tried to think back to when he first realized that there was so much hatred.

Becoming an Air Force Pilot was something that both John's parents had tried to discourage him from doing. It hadn't worked of course! Once John had a taste of what flying felt like, he had never wanted to do anything else. His postings were usually in remote locations and extended for months at a time.

The only reason he wasn't still overseas was because his father had requested that he spend more time getting to know the family business. Atlantis Incorporated was a billion dollar company specializing in revolutionizing today's technology, making new more efficient and far more superior products. John had honored his father's request and taken leave from the Air Force until things with his family were sorted.

That had been three months ago.

Since then he had been working closely with his father, learning to run the business and closing important contracts. It had been at one of the contract negotiations that he had met Teyla. Robert Emmagen was a department store tycoon; the contract would allow Atlantis Incorporated to distribute their technology throughout the stores. Their engagement was seen as the business merger of the century and John had been content…until now. He liked Teyla but their relationship was only a convenience and they both knew it.

John had always been considered an extremely eligible playboy. His father's only heir, he knew that since he had returned that he had featured heavily in magazines. He avoided reading them so it didn't really bother him. If he had, would he have seen Elizabeth? Pegasus Technologies and Atlantis Incorporated were the biggest competitors in their market. The businesses were enemies but so were the families. Hatred had filtered down through generations; John paused in his thoughts to think about how it had started. He shook his head slightly, knowing that he didn't even know where the hatred stemmed from originally. It had never bothered him before but all of a sudden he wished it wasn't there.

TBC


	3. The Dress

The doorbell chimed but Elizabeth chose to ignore it. Looking out over the beach, she sighed. Everything she could ever ask for was at her fingertips but it just wasn't what she needed, she didn't need all of these material things. She needed a chance to challenge herself mentally, expand her talents. She needed a change.

"Miss Elizabeth?" a knock at the door followed the question.

"Come in." Elizabeth turned around to see what the housekeeper wanted. Mrs Brown entered the room carrying a large box, placing it on the bed she handed Elizabeth an envelope.

"This just arrived for you, Miss."

Elizabeth glanced curiously to the box. What was it?

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

Mrs. Brown closed the door silently behind her and Elizabeth walked over to the box and sat down on the bed next to it. The writing on the envelope looked unfamiliar, this just intriguing her more. Deciding to leave the letter until last, she pulled the lid of the box.

Peering inside, Elizabeth gasped. She reached in and pulled out a dress.

Blood Red. A shade of color, she had never yet dared to wear. It was a color that she thought she wouldn't be able to pull off so she hadn't tried. Standing up, she moved in front of the mirror holding the garment in front of her A knee length cocktail dress, the bodice and straps were beaded. It was gorgeous and looked like it would fit her perfectly. This thought made her interested in the sender of the dress.

Placing the dress gently back into the box, she reached for the letter. Pulling out a small card she glanced at the message.

_Elizabeth,_

_I think that this is your color! Wear it for me at the races this Friday._

There was no signature. No indication about who it was from. The gown was gorgeous and who ever had sent it to her had exquisite taste.

'Simon, it has to be Simon.' Elizabeth thought. He was the one escorting her to the races.

Dr Simon Wallace had been pursuing her for a year, and one could say that they were together. Her father kept pushing her towards him, she knew that he wanted her to eventually marry him. Elizabeth had been leaning towards a life with Simon until recently. Until a pair of hazel eyes, dark unruly hair and a smile that would melt the polar ice caps had captivated her from across a room. 'Stop!' she scolded herself. 'Stop thinking about him.'

The races mentioned in the note were an annual social event hosted by Atlantis Incorporated. At this thought, Elizabeth crinkled her nose. Atlantis Incorporated were her family's rivals. The only reason that she attended the races each year was because she was socially obliged to. Simon had already organized to take her to the races and when looking at the dress, she finally decided that this year might not be so bad after all.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Adjusting the shoulder straps of the dress, Elizabeth glanced at herself in the mirror. The dress fit extremely well, which she had guessed when she had first held it against her body. She had never had a man give her a dress, let alone know how to pick the right size.

The bodice of the dress hugged her torso, while the bottom half flowed out, reminding her of something hippies might have worn. She had decided to leave her hair out as it went more with the race hat she was going to wear. Looking at herself again she had to agree red did seem to be her color.

"Miss Elizabeth?" a voice called out from downstairs. "Dr Wallace has arrived."

"I'll be right down." Grabbing the hat and her purse, she went downstairs to meet Simon.

Simon Wallace was a highly specialised medical doctor. He was at the top of his field, always being invited to give speeches about the newest medical techniques. Simon was a tall lithe man, his hair falling around his face. It was a little longer than she liked but it didn't really bother her.

"Elizabeth, you look gorgeous!" Simon claimed as she greeted him. She knew she should thank him for the dress but had decided not to say anything about it. She wanted him to mention it first. Simon did not attempt to claim responsibility for her looking the way she did and she played along. I t seemed he wanted it to remain a mystery.

"Thank you." Elizabeth replied belatedly to his flattery.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

John looked impatiently at his watch. She should have been here by now. Sending her that dress had been an instinct that he maybe shouldn't have followed. He hadn't been able to help himself though.

John had been walking along the street, when he had caught a glance of that dress. At first, he hadn't known what had attracted him to it but then he'd had an image of her in it and knew that he had to give it to her. John had gone inside the shop and explained to the lady that he had wanted the dress. The girl had proceeded to ask what size his woman friend was. John had awkwardly told her that he didn't know but had described Elizabeth to the saleslady. The price of the dress had stunned him, how a scrap of material could cost so much he hadn't knwon. Money wasn't a problem but it had just surprised him. Buying it anyway, he had asked the store to deliver it to her house. He hadn't known her address but just mentioning the name Elizabeth Weir had the saleswoman nodding.

"You seem impatient about something?" Teyla's voice asked him from behind.

"No." he replied shortly.

"Well it looked….." Teyla was talking but John was no longer listening. A vision in red had just entered to marquee. John watched in what seemed like slow motion as Elizabeth walked in.

He had known that the dress would be perfect; he had never seen anyone more gorgeous in his whole life. John knew he was staring but he couldn't help it.

He had this insane need to talk to her, get to know her better. John knew he shouldn't, she was a Weir. His thoughts were stopped when he realized she was not alone. His eyes narrowed in on her companion and this unpleasant feeling rose in his stomach. She was leaning all over the other man and he was touching her in return.

John suddenly realized what he was feeling: Jealously. This shocked him, as he had no right to feel jealous towards the other man. Elizabeth wasn't even his to feel jealous over. He didn't even know her.

He was still staring her way when she suddenly caught his eyes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Elizabeth had been having a great time. Simon had been a little dull but apart from that everything had been so much fun. She had actually bet on the right horses and won some money. Elizabeth had never allowed herself to enjoy the races before and she felt a little regret at that. It had always seemed like an obligation to attend but this year something had changed.

Simon had told her that it was time for lunch, so she had let him lead her to the Marquee where they were now mingling.

She felt a tingling awareness rush up her spine and looked up. There he was, the man that had been occupying more than his fair share of her thoughts.

John Sheppard was standing next to his fiancé on the opposite side of the room. She wanted to look away but her eyes felt compelled to seek his out. Maybe this is why she had been having such a good time, unconsciously knowing that he would be at the races his families company sponsered. They stared at each other for a full minute before Simon's hand on her waist broke the connection.

"They are seating us now."

Elizabeth just nodded and moved to where Simon indicated. She felt this need to seek John out, talk to him. Maybe after lunch she would.

TBC


	4. Jealousy

Elizabeth glanced at Simon and realized he had pulled out a chair for her. Thanking him, she lowered herself into the waiting chair. She was curious as to she would be seated with this year. Last year she had been with French Diplomats. Being the only one able to speak French, she had consequently been saddled with the task of translating. It had given her a chance to flex her language skills and an opportunity to ask questions about the life of a diplomat. On the down side, it hadn't left her much time to enjoy the actual races.

Simon had been allocated the place to her left. The tables were rounded, seating eight people. Decked out in fine china, flower arrangements and gorgeous name cards, no expense had been spared. Elizabeth glanced around trying to locate John, but couldn't spot him anywhere.

"I knew red was your color!" a deep voice whispered into her ear from behind. A shiver went down her spine and she moved her head slightly to catch a glimpse of the man behind her. Elizabeth already had an inkling about the man's identity but wanted to know for sure.

"You?" The word left her voice louder than she had intended and several people looked at her oddly. John just smirked at her reaction as he straightened up to his full height.

"Who did you think it was?" he asked the rhetorical question with a pinch of humor.

"I didn't expect to see you again." Elizabeth lied smoothly.

"But I told you to wear the dress." John slotted in, as if knowing the statement would take her by surprise.

"It was you?" Elizabeth started to question, "You sent this dress? Well if…" Someone clearing his throat cut her sentence short. Glancing towards the noise, she noticed Simon glancing at her curiously.

"How rude of me! Simon, this is John. John this is Simon." Elizabeth introduced the two men, not noticing that they were eyeing each other off.

"Are you two?" John asked indicating between them.

"Together?" Simon asked. When John nodded, Elizabeth jumped in.

"Yes! Yes, we are!" she confirmed. Noticing the clouding of his eyes, Elizabeth suddenly wanted to take back the statement. She had only said it to annoy him and to protect herself.

"Is your Fiancé here?" Elizabeth asked John smugly, emphasizing 'Fiancé'.

"Yeah she's here." John shot back.

When he confirmed Teyla's presence Elizabeth felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, jealousy. 'Why?' she thought suddenly, she didn't even know John at all. She had to laugh at herself when she realized that she still didn't know his last name, or anything personal yet at the same time she felt possessive of him.

"It looks like we're seated together." John's voice knocked her out of her reverie.

"Yes." She agreed quietly.

John didn't mention that he should be sitting at the Atlantis Incorporated table. His father had been unable to make it today so he was supposed to be over seeing proceedings. It had taken a little bribery and a lot of persuasion to get himself and Teyla changed to Elizabeth's table at the last moment. Looking at her, he decided it was worth it.

The meal passed a lot faster than what she had anticipated. Teyla and another couple had joined them and conversation between them all had been rather easy. Elizabeth had tried to dislike Teyla but found that they had several things in common.

After dessert, guests left their tables and began to mingle with each other again. Simon had moved over to talk with a group of men he worked with, while Elizabeth had decided to go outside and watch a couple of races. She had never been big on gambling but her luck earlier in the day convinced her to continue. She decided that she enjoyed the adrenaline rush of trying to pick a winner and seeing if they won. Leaning against the barrier, she sighed.

"Sounds like you need a drink?" John asked her as he came to rest beside her. Turning to face him, she smiled as he handed her a champagne glass. Taking a large gulp, she swallowed half of the glass in one mouthful. The bubbles tickled her throat but it felt refreshing.

"Why are you playing with me?" Elizabeth posed the question after a few moments.

"I'm not playing." John returned.

"Then why the dress?" she asked quietly.

"You want the truth?" he questioned.

She smiled a little and nodded, "Of course."

"You've been in my head, niggling away at my sanity."

Elizabeth's eyebrow raised and she opened her mouth to talk.

"Let me finish." He held his hand up to her.

"I know that sounds wrong, with Teyla and everything. I saw the dress and then I saw you in it. I just had to give it to you and it seems I was right." He finished with a smile.

Elizabeth nodded; she now knew that he to could feel this thing between them. To her it seemed to be pulling them together against their will. Well maybe not totally against her will.

"Thank you for the dress." Elizabeth finally got out.

"It's definitely my pleasure." John replied.

Moments passed and Elizabeth felt content just being in his company, but she also wanted to know more. She was extremely curious and she knew absolutely next to nothing about him. Knowing more about him would make it just that little harder for her to forget him. This was the one time though that she was going to let her heart rule over her head.

Leaning her back against the railing, she asked casually, "What do you do for a living?"

John wasn't shocked by her question. He knew she was curious about who he was, what made him tick. He answered the question as honestly as he could without giving away who he was. He told that he was an air force pilot, but was on leave to help his father out with his business. Elizabeth seemed a little surprised that he was in the military and she asked him quite a few questions about policies. John had just smiled and answered her questions. He figured the more he answered, the more she would be obliged to reciprocate. The questions continued to pass easily between them until John finally had finally had enough and asked cheekily.

"Now that you know more about me, do you like what you see?"

Elizabeth knew he was flirting with her, "I'll have to get back to you."

"Is it my turn now?"

"Ask away." She smiled.

John knew that he wasn't going to approach anything to do with her family because he just wasn't ready to deal with the fallout yet. He asked her questions about what she wanted to do with her life. She told him that she could speak five different languages and wanted to work negotiating or brokering agreements. He'd asked her why she hadn't and she was silent for a moment.

"I can't." Elizabeth had finally told him. He hadn't pressed her but had a feeling it had something to do with her father. She was nothing like him and John was happy about that.

Leaning in closer to her he whispered, "Will you?"

"Will I what?" she asked him.

"Get back to me?"

She also leant in further, "You know this is wrong."

"I know but I can't seem to help myself." He murmured back still moving closer.

Elizabeth could feel his breath tickling her face and knew that if she didn't pull back soon it would be too late. She finally realized that in this moment she didn't care.

Closing the last few centimetres between them, Elizabeth's lips nearly touched his until a voice caused her to draw back.

"Elizabeth?" Simon called out.

"What are we doing?" she whispered frantically moving to a safe distance.

John remained silent and when Simon finally reached her side, he managed to smile. Elizabeth could tell that it was a fake smile aimed at reassuring her that everything was alright.

"There you are! James Darcy wants to talk to you about a potential job." Simon informed her.

She nodded before turning back to John, "Thank you John for keeping me company. I may see you around." She finished before moving off with Simon.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

John shook his head as he watched he walk off. He'd nearly kissed her. What stunned him was that it was in public at an Atlantis Incorporated event. What was he thinking? She was the enemy. No matter how long he tried to convince himself to stay away from her because she was a Weir, he knew he couldn't. He decided he needed to spend more time with Teyla so that he would forget Elizabeth Weir ever existed.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Where is James?" Elizabeth asked Simon.

"James doesn't want to see you. I told a lie." Simon responded.

"But why?" Elizabeth asked him confused.

"Do you know who John is?" Simon asked her rather harshly.

"No." she confessed, knowing that even after all of the details they had traded she still didn't know who he really was.

"John is a Sheppard!" Simon spat out.

Elizabeth shook her head, "John Sheppard?"

"Benjamin Sheppard?" Simon asked quieter.

"Head of Atlantis Incorporated." Elizabeth told him, still not recognizing the connection.

Simon just nodded. Suddenly it dawned on her, "No…He can't be…"

"John is Benjamin's son and heir. He's the enemy Elizabeth. You need to stay away from him." Simon told her gently.

Elizabeth just turned around and scanned the crowd; did he know who she was?

TBC


	5. Confrontations

John Sheppard.

The name swirled around her head. Elizabeth didn't know what to think but she felt angry, embarrassed and a little betrayed. Had he known who she was? Was he using her to get information? Was he using her to hurt her family? The questions were endless, all of them seemed to have a negative spin.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth knew she had to find him and confront him with what she now knew. Find out if he had known. She didn't know how she would react if he had.

"Simon, I'm going to go for a walk," she informed him.

Simon just nodded, knowing that she needed space as his news had seemed to shock her completely. Elizabeth knew that he was confused about her reaction but he let her go. She didn't really want to explain it to him, she didn't even really know how to explain it to herself

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

John was leaning against his car in the parking lot when he heard the clicking of heels behind him.

"Did you know?" the voice questioned menacingly.

'No' he thought suddenly, 'she couldn't have found out.' Taking in the sparks shooting from her eyes and the way she was holding herself, he started to think that maybe she did know. His face must have betrayed his thoughts as her hand suddenly shot out and slapped him. His cheek stung from the slap but he also knew on some level that he deserved it.

"How could you?" She asked harshly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You played me!" she exclaimed softly, "You knew who I was and yet you still sought me out."

"I don't care that you're a Weir." He argued gently.

"What I want to know is why?" she asked him fiercly.

"I didn't know until after the state dinner." John told her, "If you had known that I was a Sheppard, I would never have seen you again."

Elizabeth could feel some of the anger disappating but it wasn't much. As if anticipating her next move, he intercepted her arm before she had a chance to hit him again. Using her momentum, he pulled her up against him.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered.

"I wasn't using you. I just…" he began.

"Well?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I honestly don't know. There is something here, unexplainable but it's there. Does it even make a difference? Who we are?" he finished quietly.

"It shouldn't but it does and you know it." She replied looking straight into his eyes.

John didn't even reply, he just drew her even closer. She had taken her hat off sometime since he had last seen her. Her hair curled around her shoulders and he could smell the flowery fragrance. Making a spontaenous decision he captured her lips and when she didn't pull back he took it as an invitation to continue. The kiss deepened and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Time lost any meaning and the need for this connection with each other made them forget the outside world. The sound of a car alarm beeping profusely caused John to draw back slightly. Elizabeth lent her forehead against his, breathing heavily.

Suddenly realizing where she was and what she was doing, Elizabeth pulled fully away from him. 'What am I doing?' she asked herself silently. Deciding quickly that she needed to get sa far away from John as possible she murmered, "I have to go."

"When will I see you?" John queried.

"You won't!" Elizabeth exclaimed shrugging her shoulders. The look on John's face prompted her to spell it out to him.

"You're engaged, I'm with Simon, our companies are rivals and our families hate one another. So no, I probably won't see you again." She finished quietly.

"My father." She murmured under her breath. 'Oh, god!' she thought, 'If he finds out about this…'

"Elizabeth," John began slowly. "I know you can feel this thing between us…let us explore it?" the question was posed but she knew that he wasn't really asking.

"No John, it's impossible." Elizabeth replied shaking her head.

"You're engaged!" She exclaimed fiercely. "What we just did, betrayed both Teyla and Simon."

"I won't let you go Elizabeth." John claimed.

"I'm not yours to let go of John." Elizabeth whispered in a choked voice.

"Not yet!"

"Not ever!" she whispered before turning around and walking back into the race grounds.

John just watched her go. He knew that any sort of relationship with her would be impossible but there was something between them that he just couldn't ignore. He would get to know her, one way or another.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Nicolas Weir glanced down at the photos in front of him. His eyes narrowed and his brow creased before he banged his fist down on the table.

"What is this?" he asked his head of security menacingly.

The photos that Nicolas was refering to were taken at the Atlantis Incorporated Races. They depicted Elizabeth looking extremely cosy with John Sheppard trackside. Ronon had gotten wind of the photographs through a source and had brought them in front of his employer.

"Taken at the Races last week." Ronon confirmed gruffly.

"I need you to make sure that Elizabeth never goes near him again!" Nicolas demanded.

"Make sure that Sheppard gets the message this time."

"I'll take care of it!" Ronon agreed.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Elizabeth was bored. Several degrees, half a dozen languages and volunteer work with the United Nations yet her father would not allow her to work, saying that there was no need for it. Elizabeth knew that she could help people. She needed to. All she had ever wanted to do was become a diplomat and broker trade agreements. This one wish had never been granted and she finally felt like it was time to put things into her own hands.

TBC


	6. The Message

Walking into somewhere as prestigious as the United Nations looking for a job took a lot of courage, something Elizabeth had felt she had only had in short supply until recently. Taking her life into her own hands and making use of the skills she had to offer had given her the courage to ring for an interview. That though was the easy part.

Her father had appointed a security detail to shadow her every move and she had been trying to figure out how to loose them. Elizabeth understood and respected the reasons for why she needed the detail but it was frustrating. Her father had shown extreme displeasure everytime she had ever mentioned working and had dismissed her dreams, refusing to let her gain employment. He had however agreed for her to do volunteer work at a local orphanage, which gave her the opportunity to use it as cover.

The security team reported her every location so keeping the real job a secret was of the utmost importance. Giving them the slip in the shopping centre was easy, so she quickly hailed a taxi and went to her interview.

Impressed with her aptitude for languages and her diplomatic skills, the liaison she met with wanted her to start right away. A dispute had erupted in the tiny nation of East Timor and the UN was pressed for skilled diplomats. Elizabeth was excited about the job but unsure about her readiness. The liaison assured her that she would receive the proper training and would be flying out to assist as junior negotiator if she was ready and the situation still warranted assistance. Elizabeth thanked the woman for all of her help and they set about arranging security passes and training schedules.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Nicolas Weir heard Elizabeth slip back into the house. Her security detail had reported to him that she had seemingly disappeared whilst shopping He had been livid. Where had she gone? Sheppard kept popping into his head and Nicolas had felt his anger growing. Was she secretly meeting him? In response to her vanishing, he had dispatched Ronon to 'talk' with John Sheppard.

Elizabeth had always done what he had told her, she had never disobeyed him before. Nicolas decided he was going to put that to the test.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Elizabeth slipped in the house like a teenager trying to sneak back after a night out. She knew she was only prolonging the inevitable confrontation with her father, as her security would have informed him of what had transpired.

"Elizabeth?" Her fathers voice boomed from his study.

"Yes." She called back, closing her eyes for a moment, contemplating what story she could tell him.

"Come in here please." Her father commanded.

At this time of day, her father was always in his study. Entering the room, she noticed her father immediately behind his desk.

"Sit down." He ordered her rather gruffly.

"What is this?" Nicolas asked her, throwing a folder towards her.

Lifting it up, she opened it slowly. Photos of her and John standing together trackside at the races spilled out into her lap. Picking each one up, she carefully looked at them.

"Where did you get these?" Elizabeth questioned softly.

"Ronon. The point is that you are to stay away from him." Nicolas informed her.

Elizabeth's eyes shot to his and then as if realizing her mistake they fell to the ground.

"He is a Sheppard! I have sent Ronon to have a little chat with him; he won't be coming near you again." Nicolas finished slowly.

The way her father had said 'chat', sent warning shivers down her spine. What could he have been hinting at?

Her mind was racing. John could be in trouble. She had seen that glint in her father's eyes before, when a business merger had gone sour. Nicolas had sent Ronon to give the man involved a message, a message that had landed the man in hospital.

She needed to warn John. She couldn't let him become injured because of her stupidity.

"Do you understand me?" Her father asked her harshly.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes."

"May I go?" she asked as demurely as possible.

"No. There is one more matter I wish to discuss with you." Her father replied.

'Discuss' was the wrong word Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Your security is there for a reason." Nicolas told her.

"I don't want them anymore! I can look out for myself." Elizabeth replied, the need to escape and find John making her restless.

Nicolas stared at his daughter. She was defying him. He knew that if he continued to press the security on her she would continue to evade them. He needed to bring her back into the fold. He would get rid of the security team and appoint Ronon her only protection. However, Elizabeth would believe she had nobody.

"Okay. We will trial no security for a week."

"Thank you! May I go?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes."

Pushing the chair back, Elizabeth slowly walked out of her father study. All she wanted to do was run, run straight to Atlantis Incorporated and ask for John. She knew that wasn't an option, if she set one foot inside that building she would be thrown out.

Walking upstairs to her room, she closed the door and pulled out her mobile phone. She would need to try another tactic.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

John spun around in his chair. Work just hadn't been the top object in his mind today. If he admitted it to himself, a gorgeous brunette with green eyes was taking priority over everything else.

A tap on his office door brought him back to reality.

"Come in." he called out.

"Sir, I have an important message for you." Anna his secretary told him. Anna was a young and extremely capable at her job. She was pretty and John had flirted with her on occasion to make her more amendable to what he wanted. John knew that he had a way with women, that simply flirting with them would have them falling at his feet. All except for one.

Jolted out his thoughts by an impatient foot tapping, he realized Anna was still standing in front of his desk.

"Yes, what is the message?"

"Well, I'm personally not sure about the legitimacy of this call but the woman sounded anxious." Anna finally continued.

"Well? What is it?" John asked her, quickly becoming impatient.

"She asked you to meet her at the Zoo, in an hour."

"Who?"

"She didn't give me her last name. Just told me to tell you Elizabeth and that you would understand!" Anna finished, still confused by the oddity of the message.

"Elizabeth?"

Why would she ring him? She had made it perfectly clear that she wasn't going to see him again! Was something was wrong? That thought alone made him very anxious.

Jumping up out of his chair, he pulled on his suit jacket.

"Cancel any appointments I have for this afternoon and don't mention where I have gone." John cautioned his secretary.

"Okay!" Anna replied looking puzzled. None of this made any sense to her.

"Thanks." John gave her a smile before quickly leaving the office.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Stepping out into the sun, John suddenly felt energetic, deciding to walk the couple of blocks to the zoo instead of having the Limo take him. Walking would also give him a chance to think about what he was going to do once he got there.

Deep in thought, John didn't notice the men shadowing him until it was too late. Grabbed from behind, the suddenness of the attack made him momentarily forget his training. Two men had his arms and they dragged him into a nearby alleyway. Several people had witnessed the snatch but had chosen to ignore it and continue walking.

A man moved out of the shadow.

"You!" John yelled out.

"I should have known Nicolas would send somebody else to do his dirty work." John spat out.

"Mr Weir warned you to stay away from his daughter, a warning you seemed to ignore. I'm here to make sure that you follow his advice this time." Ronon spelt out slowly.

A nod from him and John was suddenly held up against the brick wall. Struggling, it was hard to break free of the two larger men.

"I have to admit; we thought we would have to wait until later today for this opportunity but now is just as good."

Ronon walked right up to him and whispered, "This is for you, courtesy of Mr Weir."

A blow connected with John's face and he reeled back, hitting his head against the bricks before another blow connected with his stomach. Several hits later Ronon pulled back, "I think he gets the point."

"Let's leave Mr Sheppard to think about his message." Ronon commanded the other two men before they all left, leaving John on the ground.

John grunted before rolling over onto his back. He stayed there for several minutes before attempting to stand. His side protested enormously and blood dripped from his mouth. John was disorientated for a moment before remembering he needed to get to the zoo. Knowing he wouldn't be able to walk that far, he pulled out his mobile phone and called his driver.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Elizabeth paced impatiently outside of the city zoo. 'He's late' she thought to herself, 'maybe he didn't get my message? maybe he doesn't care or maybe I am too late?'. The last thought scared her and she shook her head to dispel the idea.

Her thoughts were cut short by a limo pulling up at the curb. Staring at it intently, Elizabeth watched as a disheveled man hopped out.

"John?" she called out.

John turned around and looked right at her. 'Oh my god' her mind cried out, 'I'm too late.'

She raced towards him, stopping only a little a short of him.

"I wanted to warn you…" Elizabeth stuttered as she raised a hand to his face. His lip was cut and a bruise was already starting to form.

"I thought you were in trouble." John murmured back before unconsciously pulling her into his arms.

"No." Elizabeth whispered as she snuggled her face into his shirt, tightening her hands around his waist and just enjoying the feel of him. When she heard a groan, she released her grip and looked up at him.

"I am so sorry." She whispered.

"It's not your fault." John he told her gently.

"This is why we can't see each other…" she paused, "at all!"

"Look how my father reacted, imagine if yours found out!" Elizabeth told him fiercely.

"Don't worry, I'm a big boy." He told her before pulling her close once again.

They both knew that this was wrong but neither wanted to break apart so they stood their content for the moment. Neither knowing what trouble lay ahead.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Thanks guys for the reviews! Keep them coming!

I probably won't be able to get another chapter up for a week or so because of exams but I will try A.S.A.P.


	7. Recall

A month of intensive training had tired Elizabeth but she did not care. Each day she had learnt something new, not just about negotiating but also about herself. Her family still believed she was putting in long hours at the orphanage for something to do. She hated lying to them but it was something she needed to do.

Nicolas had taken away her security detail but had informed her that Ronon would be following her around each day. Elizabeth had opposed having head of security tailing her around but agreed to someone else. Her father had agreed and she had been satisfied. Elizabeth hadn't wanted Ronon shadowing her as it would be nearly impossible to hid her job from him, but having a lowly security guard would be easier to fool.

Elizabeth had been receiving high praise for her work so far. She had been approached about going to East Timor with a United Nations contigent yet hadn't figured out how she could disappear without her father knowing. Elizabeth's relationship with her father had been rocky since he had threatened John.

She hated being used as a pawn in some vendetta her father had against the Sheppard's.

'John.'

His face came unbidden into her head. She hadn't laid eyes on him since the day at the zoo, that though hadn't stopped her thinking about him. From the moment he had climbed out of the car, she had blamed herself. It wasn't just guilt over her father's actions but guilt over her own. If she had just been able to resist the unnatural pull she felt towards him, none of this would have happened. Elizabeth hardly knew anything about John but she still felt drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. Her job with the U.N would allow her to flex her abilities and remove herself from temptation. The situation was impossible, not only were their families and companies rivals but they both had partners.

They had spent the afternoon at the zoo, firstly having lunch. Elizabeth had wanted him to sit down and take it easy but he would only agree if she ate with him. After lunch, they had slowly wandered around the zoo, chatting and glancing at the animals. At first, she had protested knowing that he must be hurting but John had denied any pain. After giving her a cheeky smile, she had relented and they had spent the afternoon together.

Elizabeth closed her eyes in frustration as a thought flew into her mind, as harsh as it might sound, she would leave Simon in a heartbeat if she thought she had a chance with John. Shaking her head, Elizabeth laughed aloud.

'What are you thinking? You've got NO chance.' Her head told her but her heart gave her a slim hope that maybe one-day things would change.

'STOP!' she told herself forcefully, 'it's not going to happen.' With that last thought, Elizabeth picked up her mobile and phoned her office needing to finalize the details of her trip.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

John leant back in his office chair, tossing an apple absent-mindedly into the air. He had been having a bad day, a bad fortnight if he had to be truthful. His life had carried on since that day at the zoo but something just didn't feel right anymore. John had carried out his obligations as he had always done but he couldn't get Elizabeth Weir out of his head.

No matter how many times he told himself that it was wrong, her image still crept into his head. There was so much that he didn't know about her, but so much that he did. John didn't know what was happening to him, he'd always enjoyed the chase and had been labeled a playboy for his efforts. It would be so tempting to free himself from Teyla and pursue Elizabeth, no matter how impossible the situation was. John had never felt this gnawing, unrelenting fixation for one person so intensely before and it worried him. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed.

"Yes Anna?" he asked her quietly, as he sat up properly.

"A Colonel Stephen Caldwell is on line two," she told him.

"Thankyou."

John's brow furrowed in confusion, he had taken leave from the Air Force and Caldwell would only contact him if he really need to.

Picking the phone up, he pressed the right extension before speaking.

"Sheppard."

"Colonel," the voice sent shivers down his arms.

"So, who do I owe the pleasure of this call too?" John questioned.

"I wouldn't have called unless it was absolutely necessary." Caldwell replied.

"Why did you call?" John asked

"We need your flying skills for a mission." Caldwell informed him.

"And the details of this mission are?" John remarked snidely.

"You're to escort a United Nations delegation to East Timor."

"Why me?" Sheppard questioned.

"It's a rather delicate situation and we need the best." The colonel told him.

John was rendered speechless for a moment. He had a few indiscretions in his military past and Caldwell wasn't exactly his biggest fan. The mission must be of the utmost important for the Colonel to call him.

"Okay, get me up to date."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Elizabeth placed her last shirt into her suitcase and zipped it closed, any other time a maid would have packed for her but to keep her cover story in tact she needed to pack herself. The suitcase comprised of primarily business suits, which definitely weren't necessary for her "vacation" to Australia.

Elizabeth had told her father that she needed a break, a chance to gather her thoughts. Nicolas Weir had of course thought it an opportune time to send his daughter out of the country, to get her away from John. Her father hadn't directly mentioned the incident with John and she hadn't wanted to raise it with him but Elizabeth knew that John was the primary reason her father had been so supportive of her trip abroad.

The United Nations delegation was flying to Darwin, Australia before an Air Force unit escorted them to East Timor. The only problem Elizabeth had with the itinery was that her father was sure to have her surveiled; most likely assigning Ronan.

Elizabeth sat on her bed and stared out the window. She needed to see John before she left the next day. She needed to tell him that she was leaving, show that she was cutting the connection. That is what she told herself anyway. If Elizabeth was truthful, she wanted to see him because she had to; it was as simple as that.

Picking up her handbag, she rummaged around for her cell phone before the mobile number he had given her.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

John was standing by his office window just staring out. He had agreed to the mission, not that he had been given much choice. Leaving the day after tomorrow for Australia, he had had several loose ends to tie up. John had told his father of the situation and promised to be back as soon as possible.

If he admitted it he was somewhat glad to be assigned the mission and go back to what he loved doing. The mission allowed him to get away from his relationship problems for a while, to think about what he really wanted in life.

John heard the familiar buzzing of his mobile phone, reaching into his jacket pocket he flipped the phone open.

"Sheppard."

"John?" a timid voice questioned.

"Yes."

"It's Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth." He breathed into the phone.

"Can you meet me?" she asked.

"Yes!" he replied instantly before clearing his throat and saying, "Of course, where?"

"There is a coffee shop called Café Dirnham about two blocks away from your offices. Can you meet me there in fifteen minutes?" Elizabeth asked.

"See you then." He replied and hung the phone up.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Elizabeth sat nervously at a table towards the back of the Café, out of sight. She had become pretty efficent at loosing her security detail when she felt the need.

"Is this seat taken?" A husky voice questioned.

Glancing up, Elizabeth's eyes soaked in John's appearance. She drank him in as if she had not had a drink in two weeks and she noticed his eyes doing the same thing.

"Sit, please" she told him quietly.

"I thought we weren't going to see each other anymore." John told her.

"We weren't." she replied succintly.

"Well?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm going overseas." Elizabeth told him succinctly.

"Why?" John questioned her.

"I need to remove myself from the equation." She told him softly, deciding not to mention her job.

John nodded understanding where she was coming from. Everything that had happened between them had happened suddenly and the feelings raised where confusing him. John wanted to tell her that he too was going away, that he had accepted a job so that he would have time to think.

"Where? And why are you telling me?" he questioned softly.

"I can't tell you." She replied, eyes dropping to the table.

"Why tell me then?" He asked a little forcefully.

"I…" she paused before deciding to tell him the truth. "I had to see you."

John's eyes shot up to meet hers and he reached his hand out to touch her tentatively.

"Why?" he questioned gruffly.

"The same reason you agreed to come. Compulsion." She smiled a little before threading her fingers with his.

A waitress appeared beside their table, looking at their joined hands before smiling and asking, "What can I get you?"

Giving her their order, the server moved on. Elizabeth looked guiltely at their hands and moved to pull hers back. John's hand just gripped hers harder.

"I know you want to run, hell I want to run." He began slowly. "It would be so much easier, maybe we should?"

"That's why I have to get away for awhile." Elizabeth whispered before finally getting her hand free.

John knew she was as confused as he was but he needed her to know that.

"I know whatever this is between us is confusing and we both know this is wrong. I can't help myself though, I just want to get to know you and it scares me." John told her as he raised his hand to stroke her cheek.

"We'll talk while we drink." Elizabeth told him.

John just smiled and started telling her about his day, omitting his recall to duty.

TBC


	8. Revelations

John had lost track of the time, hours had passed and he'd barely even noticed until a waitress pointed out that they were closing. It was dark outside and he wondered how he had let the time slip by so fast. Never before had he found it so easy to just talk with a woman.

John paid for their drinks much to the frustration of Elizabeth, who had insisted she pay. He had never met any one quite like her, which for him was a massive change. Usually women lined up around the block for a date with him, Elizabeth on the other hand wanted nothing to do with him. It was refreshing but also frustrating. It was different meeting someone who didn't agree with your every opinion or hang on your every word but John knew that wasn't the only reason he was attracted to Elizabeth. He'd always found it hard to express himself to others and had usually scraped by with minimal emotional conversations but with Elizabeth it seemed a little different. He wanted to tell her that he needed her, needed to get to know her, spend more time around her but knew that he couldn't. It wasn't just his own fear but his family and everything else in his life that would stand between them.

Glancing over at Elizabeth as they walked out of the café, John couldn't help but smile. The more time he spent around her, the more he felt their connection deepen. This was the first time he had ever felt such an instant bond with another woman and he wanted to explore it but how could he?

'Teyla' her name came unbidden into his head and he felt a momentary pang of guilt. He didn't love her but he respected her and he knew she didn't deserve any bad publicity because of him. Shaking his head absently, he didn't notice Elizabeth saying his name.

"John?"

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she enquired softly.

John knew that bringing up Teyla probably wouldn't sit well with Elizabeth and he didn't want to ruin what could be their last meeting for awhile.

"Well?" she prompted.

"It's nothing." He replied hastily.

"I know that it's something." Elizabeth told him.

"Do you now?" he flirted.

"It's something in your voice, I can just tell." She replied arching her eyebrow.

"It's this," He indicated between them.

"I…" John paused before continuing, "Um…When you come back I need to see you."

Elizabeth's head snapped up and she stopped walking.

"What?" she breathed.

"I know everything is screwed up but this is bigger than both of us. Give me a chance." he finished slowly.

"What about Simon? What about Teyla?" she whispered.

Shaking his head, he moved closer to her, "I don't know! I just can't let you slip away without a fight."

"I…" her voice faltered.

"I'm going away John. Just forget me; it will be so much easier. There is just too much to overcome." Elizabeth murmured.

"Don't you deserve to be happy? Don't you deserve to do what you want?" John asked her forcefully.

Closing her eyes as if in contemplation of what she was going to say, she realized that no matter what spin she put on it, the answer was still going to be the same. She needed to get away and sort out whom she was and what she wanted. Elizabeth knew that she had been living under her fathers command for far too long.

Deciding to step out of the corner in which she'd been placed, she leant forward and captured John's lips in a tender kiss that lasted only moments. Pulling back, Elizabeth's eyes connected with John's.

"Goodbye." She whispered.

In a split second, he had pulled her back into his arms. His lips sought hers and he wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer. A shiver swept through his entire body and he could feel the goosebumps appearing on his arm. Elizabeth's arms had snaked around his neck and she was pulling gently at his hair. Groaning, John deepened the kiss and felt his hands creep under the back of her shirt. Elizabeth made a muffled sound and suddenly her hands were pushing at his shoulders.

Drawing back, he leant his forehead against hers, both were breathing heavily.

"How can we deny this?" he questioned softly.

"I have to go." Elizabeth stated. "I'm leaving tomorrow, John." She added as an afterthought.

He quickly leant forward and gave her a soft kiss, "Go!"

Elizabeth turned and hailed a taxi, while John just watched her go.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Elizabeth lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. 'What were you thinking?' she scolded herself. 'You weren't,' her mind concluded.

Every time they met, it was as if they went around in circles. Each telling the other to stay away, both knowing the reasons but it was as if it didn't matter.

"Well, I'm about to put temptation behind me." Elizabeth whispered quietly to herself.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Everything had been going to schedule and her plane was going to land in Sydney on time. Elizabeth leant back in her seat and glanced out of the plane window as they made their descent into the Australian airport.

Elizabeth thought back to her departure and smiled, everything had gone smoothly. She'd said goodbye to her parents, had her bags packed into the town car and checked in at the airport. Her father had been surprisingly calm but she knew that he would be. Ronon was probably on the same flight but back in economy, while she flew first class. It was her time to shine, to find out what she was made of, to find out if she could make the tough decisions. Ronan would try to stop her but he didn't have the heart to take her back home.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"This is the delegation you are assigned to fly." Caldwell said before laying a folder in front of Sheppard.

John picked it up; he flipped it open to reveal a profile and picture of each member of the delegation. Leafing through absent mindedly, he passed one member before flicking back suddenly. His eyes narrowed and he groaned.

"She didn't…"

TBC


	9. Leaving

Elizabeth Weir's face glared up at him from the paper and he shook his head. She had no idea what she was getting herself into he thought angrily. John's anger stemmed from the thought that she was putting herself in an extreme amount of danger. It just didn't sit right.

Closing his eyes briefly, he placed the papers back into the folder and glanced up at Caldwell.

"When do I leave?" John questioned sharply.

"Tomorrow morning. You'll fly out to Sydney and then catch a connecting flight to Darwin." Caldwell informed him slowly.

John nodded, "Thank you. Is there anything else? I've got a lot of work between now and then."

"That's all Sheppard." Caldwell told him before turning on his heel and leaving the office.

John knew the delegation wouldn't be going anywhere until he arrived to escort them, so for now she was safe.

'What is she thinking?' he asked himself angrily.

'She's got no idea how dangerous East Timor is at the moment!'

The more these thoughts appeared in his head the more apprehensive he became. The images of what could happen flashed though his mind until he couldn't take it anymore.

'STOP!' his mind finally screamed to him.

John knew that he wouldn't be able to talk Elizabeth out of this mission because she was stubborn and proud. He knew this was the break she needed, it was the chance to prove what she could do and he wasn't going to stop her.

He would be there to support her, be her protector and keep her out of harms way until she was safely back home. Elizabeth had become increasingly important to him and he didn't know how it happened, just that it had slowly crept up on him. John wasn't going to let anything happen to her before he had a chance to get to know what made her tick.

Pushing thoughts of Elizabeth aside, John knew it really was time for him to tell both his father and Teyla of his recall

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Can I sit here, please?" a Scottish voice asked her politely

Elizabeth glanced up from her book and nodded her head as she indicated the seat next to her. She had been waiting for over three hours for them to announce the connecting flight to Darwin. It had been bucketing down with rain when she had arrived in Sydney and Elizabeth knew that the connecting flight might be delayed until the weather backed off. What she hadn't realized was that it would be so long. She was though using the time productively and had been soaking up every little bit of information about East Timor that she could.

Turning to the recently seated man, she held out her hand. "Elizabeth Weir."

The man stared at her strangely for what seemed like hours before hastily grabbing her hand. "Carson Beckett."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as the name faintly rang a bell in her head. The way he had been staring at her was a dead giveaway that something wasn't right but she just couldn't place the name.

"I work with Rodney McKay, Miss Weir." Carson told her softly.

Elizabeth's eyes shot to his and her voice came out quiet. "You work for Pegasus Technologies?"

Carson nodded. The light bulb flashed on in her head and she remembered where she had heard his name. Carson Beckett was a genius in his field. He worked on manipulating various strands of deadly diseases, trying to come up with cures.

"Call me Elizabeth." She smiled.

"Carson." He replied, the anxious tone in his voice gone.

"I heard from Rodney that you were on holiday in Australia." Carson told her before continuing, "I'm here on an assignment for the UN."

Elizabeth grimaced slightly, "Well I'm not technically on holiday."

"I see." Carson replied, looking a little confused.

"I'm with the United Nations, a lowly diplomat." Elizabeth laughed.

"Ohhh." Realization dawned on Carson's face and he gave her a smile. "A Secret? I won't say anything."

Elizabeth bit her lip, "Thanks."

She could tell Carson was a genuine person, she also discovered his friendliness as she proceeded to ask him about his role in the delegation.

Another hour passed before their flight was finally called. Elizabeth grabbed her bag and strode onto the plane. Whatever happened this assignment was going to change her life forever.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The next morning could not have come fast enough for John. As he reclined in his business class seat on the QANTAS flight to Sydney, his mind flashed back to the previous night.

"_I have some news." John stated as he walked into his fathers office._

_Looking up from his work Benjamin Sheppard glanced curiously at his son._

"_What is it?"_

"_I have to go away for a week or two on an assignment." John told him slowly._

"_With the Air Force?" his father's voice grew louder._

"_Yes."_

"_No!" Benjamin smacked his fist onto the desk._

"_I won't allow you to leave this company and this family again for that ridiculous career."_

_John had known that his father wasn't going to like the news but he had in no way foreseen the volatile reaction. He had given back as good as he had gotten._

"_Flying is what I love! I don't need your blessing." John spat out._

_John and his father agreed upon everything but his decision to become a pilot. His father had strongly opposed his decision but John defied him and went anyway. It had always been a sore topic between the two of them and had always been poised to tear them apart._

"_You will return?" his fathers question sounding more like a command._

_John nodded, "As soon as I have finished flying the delegates I will be back."_

_His father just nodded in reply, "Okay."_

_John knew that the outburst hadn't damaged their relationship just strained it for the time being._

_As John strode out of the office his father called to him, "You'll need to tell Teyla!"_

'_Teyla.' the name echoed throughout his head, he had totally forgotten about her. Guilt washed over him, as he knew the reason for forgetting her had to do with Elizabeth._

_WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_

_Standing in Teyla's living room John waited for her to come in._

"_John?" her voice came from behind him._

"_Yeah!"_

"_What would you like to talk about, your message made it sound important!" she said as she took a seat._

"_I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow." He told her quickly._

"_What?" her face echoed the surprise in her voice._

"_I am going to East Timor tomorrow to escort UN delegates." He informed her of the details._

"_Why?" Teyla questioned softly._

"_I was persuaded. My skills are essential to this mission." He replied simply knowing that Elizabeth being in the delegation had been a strong motivator also._

"_Is it dangerous?" she questioned._

_John just shrugged, "It might be."_

"_That does not answer my question." She informed him._

"_The situation is a bit tense and I will be flying the delegates to and from the meetings. That's all." He'd told her softly, trying to downplay the danger involved._

"_You have been rather distant, is something bothering you?" Teyla asked him. _

_John just shook his head, "No." he paused before continuing, "I have to go pack but I thought you should know what was happening."_

"_As your betrothed, I should know." She agreed._

_The word betrothed stunned John momentarily. Did he want to marry Teyla? It had convenient for him to marry her but now with Elizabeth stirring his emotions he wasn't so sure anymore._

"_Well I better go," John started moving towards the door._

"_Wait." Teyla called out. She stood and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her face up to his. He leant in but at the last moment kissed her only on the cheek. John didn't know what had come over him, kissing Teyla was a pleasant experience but here he was rejecting her. _

_Teyla's eyes opened and a puzzled look crossed her face. _

"_That wasn't a kiss." She purred before capturing his lips._

_John kissed her passively not really enjoying it, as he should. Elizabeth's head swam into his mind and he broke the kiss abruptly. _

"_I really have to go." He told her as he stepped out of her embrace._

"_I will see you on your return." She told him with a smile._

_John had nodded and left._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

John's thoughts broke as they announced the planes decent into Sydney's International Airport. John knew that after meeting with both his father and Teyla that he should have turned down the mission but he couldn't. He couldn't leave Elizabeth in hostile territory; he cared for her a bit too much to leave her alone in that situation. The only way his mind would be at ease now was if he was by her side as much as possible. John knew that might be a little difficult as she was a stubborn woman and was trying to resist him. He decided then and there that he would protect her at all costs.

TBC


	10. Arrival

Elizabeth tapped her foot impatiently against the tar of the airstrip. 'Where is the pilot?' she thought to herself as she fanned her face. The Australian heat was finally getting to her as they waited at the airport for their Air Force escort to show. Carson had left with the medical group earlier in the morning, this leaving only half a dozen UN delegates.

Elizabeth wiped at her forehead, she knew that they were going to get some cocky flyboy who flirted with every woman he come across. Her experience with pilots in general left a lot to be desired and she had a feeling this time wasn't going to be any different.

A murmur amongst the delegates had her turning around. She watched as a car pulled out onto the airstrip heading towards the small group. Elizabeth knew she was about to find out if her suspicions about the pilot were correct. The car came to a stop and three men hopped out. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed when she spotted a familiar dark haired man stepping out.

'No! It can't be.' Her mind screamed out.

Elizabeth watched as John Sheppard searched the crowd, finding her he gave a lopsided smile and moved to stand in front of the delegation. She noticed he was dressed in a flight uniform and it suddenly hit her, 'he must be the pilot.'

Elizabeth had known that John Sheppard was in the Air Force but not that he was a pilot. She knew the reputation that followed pilots and could see John fitting the mould. Shooting another look at the man she had tried to escape, she took the time to appreciate just how good-looking John was. Like any woman, Elizabeth was susceptible to a man in a uniform, especially this man.

The three men were now standing in front of the group. Elizabeth hadn't had time to assess the other two. One was older and balding whilst the other was young and quite good looking. The bald man stepped forward and began to talk.

"Good Morning. I am Colonel Steven Caldwell. Though I won't be accompanying you on this assignment I have great faith in the two men that are." He paused for a moment before glancing left at John.

"Colonel John Sheppard is an extremely gifted pilot who will look after your interests. So I will leave you in his capable hands." Caldwell finished. He nodded at John and retreated to the car.

John glanced at Elizabeth coyly, trying to gauge her reaction to his arrival. Her face displayed no emotions and John knew that her mask was firmly in place. The younger man still standing next to him cleared his throat and John realized he'd better continue.

"Hello. I'm John Sheppard and this," he indicated to his left, "is Major Evan Lorne. We will both be flying you for the duration of your assignment."

"I would like each of you to introduce yourselves as you step on board." John told the group and he could have sworn that Elizabeth scowled.

John moved to the entrance of the plane and met each member of the delegation as they boarded, only one of which he really wanted to talk to and she was deliberately hanging back. As she moved closer and closer, he felt his heart begin to pound faster and faster. Then she was standing in front of him.

She held her hand out and smiled, "Elizabeth Weir."

"John Sheppard." He reciprocated before deciding to test her indifference. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear, "I really want to be alone with you right now."

Elizabeth pulled her head back abruptly, "What are you even doing here?" she spat at him before storming onto the plane. Though it wasn't loud, one of the delegates stared at them strangely.

John looked at the ground for a moment before moving inside the plane. Every step forward he made in their relationship was met with ten steps back.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Elizabeth was fuming as she took her seat. 'What is he doing here?'

This was meant to be her chance to challenge herself but also her chance to remove herself from temptation. The more time she spent with John the bigger her attraction for him grew. It wasn't just his good looks anymore but his personality that appealed to her. Every time they met, she got to know a little bit more about what made him tick and she realized she was becoming greedy. Things between them when they were alone were great but there was a bigger picture and Elizabeth knew she couldn't loose sight of it.

Closing her eyes, she decided she would try to sleep for most of the plane trip.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The flight from Australia couldn't have been more by the book if he had tried. They were outside of the capital city at the base that would serve as their home. Peacekeepers, Soldiers and Diplomats all worked out of the busy centre and John knew he would probably have difficulty getting any time alone with Elizabeth. Standing at the door to the plane, he waited until every person got off. John noticed that Elizabeth hadn't moved from her seat yet and he wondered why.

John and Elizabeth were the only ones who remained behind on the plane and he had to admit that he was starting to feel a little intimidated by the woman glaring at him from her seat. John could feel the anger radiating off her so he just stared back, not attempting to say anything to her. Elizabeth rose from her seat and picked up her bag, stalking over to him she stood right in front of him.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

John sighed all she wanted was answers. For a moment, he had thought she was going to hit him.

"I was assigned this mission. I had NO idea you were even going to be here to begin with." John told her.

"To begin with?" she queried curiously.

"I was shown profiles of all the delegates and when I saw your face I…" he paused and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here Elizabeth? It's too dangerous!" he exclaimed.

"I'm doing what I've always wanted to do but have been too afraid." She told him.

"You still haven't answered my question."

John looked at her, "I came so that I could look after you, protect you…I came because I had too." He told her softly.

Elizabeth's eyes shot to his and he could see her anger melting away into some emotion he did not recognize.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth? Tell me where you were going?" John asked her.

She answered his questions with one much more personal. "Why are things between us spiraling out of control no matter how much we try to rein it in?"

John's arm reached out, his hand caressing her cheek. Elizabeth nuzzled into it and he watched as she closed her eyes. He could feel her acquiescence and he felt joy bubble inside him.

"Just stop fighting Elizabeth." John whispered.

Her eyes snapped opened and she stepped back, "I can't. Don't you understand? I can't no matter how much I want too." She whispered.

"I have to catch up with the others, I'll probably see you around?" she asked him before stepping past him to stand at the plane door.

"Yeah." John nodded.

Giving him a slight smile, Elizabeth stepped down from the plane. John just watched her rush across the tarmac, trying to catch up with the rest of the group. Things were going to be a lot harder than he thought; it was all becoming too thick, too fast.

TBC


	11. Meeting the Major

"..Catch up on your sleep and we'll put you to work first thing tomorrow morning. You have all been assigned sleeping quarters. Remember the briefing is at 0600 tomorrow, until then I will leave you to make yourselves comfortable." Amy Stevens told the delegation. Amy was head negotiator for the United Nations on this assignment and Elizabeth respected the older woman. She would be learning a great deal from her during this assignment.

Elizabeth glanced around the bustling base, her eyes unwillingly looking for John. She was still slightly angry at him for deceiving her yet again but she could see where he was coming from. If she admitted it to herself she was relieved, relieved that he was here to look out for her. Her stomach curled into knots just thinking about his reasons for coming, he had admitted that he felt he needed to protect her.

Elizabeth didn't see John anywhere and was a little disappointed. Shaking her head, she realized that she had half expected him to be lazing against a wall watching the delegation. Elizabeth picked up her shoulder bag and straightened out the crumpled piece of paper that had the information on how to get to her quarters.

'Okay, time to regroup.' She thought to herself before heading off in the direction of the accommodation.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Where am I?" Elizabeth muttered. She'd been wondering around the base for the past half an hour and was still no closer to finding her room. Not wanting to seem incompetent, she hadn't asked anybody for directions. Elizabeth knew it was stupid but for her whole life people had been at her disposal and now, she felt useless because she couldn't even find her own quarters. Determined to find them on her own she straightened herself up and turned around.

Turning around a corner Elizabeth ran straight into a firm body. Hand grabbed her upper arms and straightened her. Glancing up her eyes focused on an unfamiliar face.

"I am so sorry, I…" her voice rushed out.

"It's okay." The man replied, his eyes taking in her bags.

"Are you lost ma'am?"

"Um…Yes, I guess I am." Elizabeth said as she pulled a face.

The man offered his hand, "I'm Major Marcus Lorne."

Elizabeth accepted the major's hand, "Elizabeth Weir." She smiled.

"Ahh," Lorne smiled, "It all makes sense now."

"What?" Elizabeth questioned confused.

"Your part of the U.N Delegation." He stated.

"Am I that obvious?" She asked him.

"You look a little out of place, plus you're wondering around with your bags." Lorne pointed out while smirking cheekily.

Elizabeth just raised her eyebrow and held the piece of paper out to him, "Can you please get me here?"

She had given up on the idea of getting to her room by her own steam and felt a little disappointed but she knew she had plenty of time to prove her independence.

"Sure." Lorne agreed, "Can I take your bags?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything, she just handed him her bags.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

John knew that the delegation had retired for the night. Now was the perfect time to get Elizabeth alone and talk to her. Tell her why he had felt so compelled to protect her, get her to promise not to put herself in danger. He needed her to allow him to look out for her and John knew that she would take a lot of convincing.

John heard a woman and man laughing and he smirked to himself. 'Someone is getting lucky tonight.' Rounding the corner, John wanted to see who the lucky woman was and which officer she was with.

Taking in the woman, his eyes clouded over. "Elizabeth?"

The woman looked up and the smile dropped from her face. "John?"

"Colonel." Lorne straightened up and saluted his commander.

"I'll take it from here, Major." John told Lorne.

Noticing that the Colonel seemed a bit on edge Lorne just nodded, "Yes Sir." Handing John the bag he turned to Elizabeth, "I will see you later Ma'am." He told Elizabeth before striding off down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Taking you to your room." John shot back before storming off down the hallway.

Elizabeth glared at him for a moment before taking off after him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stepping into Elizabeth's quarters John dumped her bag onto the bed before spinning around.

Elizabeth had been right on his heels and she was closing the door. Just by looking at her he could tell she was fuming. He admitted that he had over-reacted when he had seen her with Lorne and the jealousy took him a little off guard. It wasn't as if she was his. John closed his eyes for a moment, knowing she was about to rip him to shreds.

Elizabeth glowered at him for a moment, not saying a word. She wanted him to know how angry she felt about everything that had happened between them. Before she could say a word, John stepped forward, closer to her.

"Don't!" She warned.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sorry." John offered without wanting to explain his sudden attack of the green monster.

Elizabeth's eyes softened a little and John took this as an indication so he stepped forward a little.

"Why are you here?" she pleaded to him softly.

"I told you before, I **needed **to be here. I need to make sure that your safe." He murmured back.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because…I care." John told her a little forcefully.

"You shouldn't." she told him bluntly.

"You can't."

"I can!" He whispered before walking up to her side and leaning into her ear.

"And I do." He whispered into her ear before leaving her room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	12. Just Friends

She'd just watched him go, watched him leave her standing dumbfounded in the middle of her room. Crumpling to the floor, she sat there with her legs stretched out in front of her. Suddenly and unexpectedly she started crying. Tears ran down her cheeks and Elizabeth used the back of her hand to wipe at them.

'I am so stupid.' She told herself. Everything was so messed up. She was just gaining her independence and then a cocky playboy pilot had eased his way into her life. If this had happened a year ago, she would have squatted John like a fly. His reputation was notorious before he had gotten engaged and the fact that he was a Sheppard made things just that bit worse. On so many levels, their relationship was wrong, they were both attached and their families were sworn enemies. How much more wrong could a relationship be?

Ever since she had met John she had felt this unbidden need to be near him, hear him laugh or just take in the scent that was exclusively him. Squeezing her eyes shut, Elizabeth knew that no matter how much freedom she wanted and how much she would love to disobey her father she just couldn't do it to him. Having her in a relationship with John would literally kill him. His only child with the enemy.

By now, she had stopped crying and had to laugh at how dumb she felt for letting the tears fall in the first place. Elizabeth had come to one conclusion through the teary mess, No matter how much she tried to avoid him; he always found a way of showing up. Even if it seemed forbidden to have anything to do with John Sheppard, Elizabeth knew she would have to draw a line. She could be friends with him, while on this assignment. His resolve that he was going to protect her would be so much easier for him to achieve if she stopped fighting him.

Elizabeth stood finally knowing what she had to do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

John stood with his head against the punching bag, his energy seemingly exhausted for the time being. After he had left Elizabeth's quarters, he'd felt angry and ready to tear into someone. She just couldn't see past their families, couldn't see what could potentially be a wonderful and lasting thing.

He had headed to the one place where his anger wouldn't get him into trouble, the gym. After half an hour of pummeling the bag, sweat gleaned on his forehead and he decided that he felt slightly better.

'She is so infuriating.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elizabeth had been wandering aimlessly around the base for a good 20 minutes. It wasn't as if the complex was a labyrinth or even that huge but she still found it difficult to find John.

Looking ahead, she spotted a familiar face, "Major?"

Lorne looked up from what he was doing and a huge smile spread across his face, "Hi."

"I was wondering if you could help me find Colonel Sheppard?" she asked him.

A sly grin crossed his face, "On one condition."

Her eyebrow raised and all possible situations rushed through her mind, not one really seeming plausible. "Okay." Elizabeth finally agreed.

"Have dinner with me? If you agree I will take you to the Colonel." Lorne told her.

"That's bribery Major." Elizabeth shot back playfully.

"Do you agree?" he asked her.

"Okay." Elizabeth nodded.

Lorne just smiled and started walking off, "Follow me!" he called over his shoulder.

Lorne took her to a large room, which was obviously the gym, if the equipment was any indication. He pointed over to the far corner, where she could make out a man hitting a gym bag ferociously. "Thanks." She turned to Lorne.

"I will see you tonight, 1800 in the commissary?" Lorne told her before noting the look on her face. "At your quarters? Then we'll go to the commissary." He amended and Elizabeth nodded.

Lorne turned and left as she made her way over to John.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"John?" a soft feminine voice called out.

Turning from his task John's eyes took in Elizabeth.

"What?" he asked her harshly.

"We need to talk." Her eyes pleaded with him and he stepped back from the bag to face her properly.

"Okay, talk."

"John, I'm not sure what this "thing" is between us," she paused knowing that she was lying through her teeth, "but friends is all I can offer now, it might be all I can offer ever," Elizabeth whispered.

John just stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before asking, "Friends?"

She nodded mutely. He stepped towards her and into her personal space. John knew that he smelt and was sweating but at the moment he didn't really care. His hand reached out to touch her face and Elizabeth let him stroke her cheek. John was surprised as he had expected her to pull away or even slap his hand down yet she hadn't.

"We're past friends Elizabeth," he told her.

"No!" she raised her head, "It's friends or nothing John."

Deciding one last time to try and convince her to give him a chance, he leant in towards her. She pulled back slightly but when he didn't attempt to kiss her she relaxed a little. Elizabeth could feel his breath on her neck and tingles raced straight towards the pit of her stomach.

His voice rasped into her ear, "A friend doesn't make you feel like this."

For a moment Elizabeth let herself sink into the feelings of what it would be like to have John for herself. To have no worries about her family, his family or their partners. She let herself fall into the dream but knew she was fooling herself. Those things still existed and stood in her way, she wasn't yet willing to give up everything she had built for herself yet. John would just have to remain a dream for the meantime.

"Friends?" she asked again more forcefully.

John just sighed and moved back, "Yes, just friends." He agreed ruefully.

Elizabeth just smiled, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah but what are you doing tonight?" John questioned.

"Um," Elizabeth bit her lip, "I have dinner plans." She finally told him not wanting to tell John of her plans with Marcus Lorne.

John just nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow." Elizabeth smiled back slightly and left the gym.

John just watched her leave. 'Friends?' His mind screamed out, 'what are you thinking? You can't just be friends.'

John knew that he wanted more but he also knew that pushing Elizabeth wasn't the way to get it. He would have to be happy with being her friend and eventually show her that she needed him as much as he needed her.

TBC

AN: Thanks for reading guys, please review if you can.


	13. Dinner or a Date?

Elizabeth knew that dinner at the commissary meant she didn't need to get dressed up but she at least wanted to look nice.

'Would John be there?' the thought crept into her head. She felt guilty for going out to dinner with another man in front of him but Lorne was only being friendly towards her and she had Simon…

'Simon.' The other man's name kept repeating itself in her head. Her father had hoped that Simon would be the one she married and had hoped she would have done it by now. Perhaps that was the reason she had been with him for so long. He was safe, reliable and someone her father approved of. Simon wasn't a bad person, he was in face the opposite and had always treated her good. He just didn't make her tingle. Elizabeth knew that lust wasn't everything but it was important.

Lorne probably wanted more from her then just friendship so she would have to set him straight. A knock on the door alerted her to Lorne's presence and she called out, "It's open!"

"Hey," Lorne smiled at her as he entered the room.

"Hi." Elizabeth smiled back

"You ready for dinner at the best commissary the world has ever seen?" he asked her seriously.

Elizabeth just shook her head and laughed a little before clearing her throat.

"Can we talk for a moment?" she asked.

Lorne looked at her, "Sure!"

"We're just friends right?" she questioned awkwardly.

"Yeah!" he nodded.

"I'm already in a relationship." Elizabeth asserted.

"It's okay Elizabeth. I'm your friend and I'll look out for you while you're here. Plus it'd make the guys jealous to see me with you, just indulge me a little?" Lorne asked her playfully.

"Sure, on one condition." Elizabeth repeated his words from earlier.

"What?"

"Run interference between Colonel Sheppard and myself." She asked him.

A confused look crossed his face for a split second before he spoke, "I did notice some tension before."

"Yes you did but I don't want to talk about it. Ready to go?" she asked him.

"Yeah let's go eat the finest food in the Southern Hemisphere!" Lorned drawled sarcastically.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Elizabeth had to admit that she was finding dinner an extremely enjoyable experience considering the circumstances they all faced. The food was a little undesirable but the company made up for that. Major Lorne was an extremely smooth talker and regaled her with tales from his previous postings. She tried to tell him stories of her past but there wasn't really that much to tell.

Elizabeth felt the moment that John walked into the commissary. His presence sent tingles up her arms and shivers down her spine. Without looking directly at him, she knew that his eyes had locked onto her like a radar locks onto a target.

"Here comes the Colonel," Lorne told her softly.

"Major, Elizabeth. What a surprise to see you both here together." John's voiced broke the silence.

"Hello, Colonel." Elizabeth greeted as she looked up at him.

"Can I join you?" he questioned.

"We were just finishing," Elizabeth indicated their empty plates.

"Okay." John nodded.

"I'll…um…see you later?"

"Yeah!" Elizabeth nodded.

John walked off towards the food and Elizabeth released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. It had felt like John's eyes were boring right through her and she hadn't like the feeling at all.

"Would you like to go now?" Lorne questioned. Elizabeth just nodded and rose out of her seat.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours had passed since returning from dinner and Elizabeth had been studying for her first actual day as a diplomat when a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Who is it?" she called out. There was silence so she called out again, "Hello?"

Another knock on the door and Elizabeth felt intrigued. She opened the door and was suddenly pushed back up against the wall.

Lips took hers roughly and Elizabeth immedietly knew who her assailant was. John's hands ran through her hair and her arms snaked around his neck. As she ran out of air she pulled back, "What are you doing?" she whispered breathlessly.

"I was jealous." John openly admitted while nibbling down her jaw.

"Of what?" she groaned.

"Of you and Lorne." He whispered.

"We're friends."

"I was jealous," John, asserted again. "You pushed me away yet seemed to welcome him with open arms."

He was kissing his way down her neck and she bit back a moan. This was what she wanted but what she couldn't have.

"No!" she told him as she pushed him back. "I meant what I said earlier. We're friends John! You and I can never be more."

"I'll be your friend but I don't accept it. I'll find a way to fix everything. To make it right between us." John told her before surprising her by capturing her lips again. Elizabeth didn't even have time to respond before he had left her and walked out of her room.

Elizabeth sunk to the floor and stared into space. 'I've been here one day and I already can't handle him.' her mind told her. Tomorrow was a new day, a new beginning in her new career and she would have to see what it brought her!

TBC

AN: Sorry for the short chapter but i wanted to get it out of the way before i start with the actual mission. Please Review!


	14. Sometimes It's A Feeling

_**Three Weeks Later**_

**Elizabeth gazed out at the mountainous region of East Timor and breathed in a big mouthful of fresh air. She loved her life and her job at the present. Everything was unfolding just how she had hoped; she had made many friends and learned various invaluable things during the time she had been away from home. This chance to explore her love of language, culture and compromise was just what she needed in her life now. The only thing that she felt she might not be able to handle was a man that probably shouldn't be in her life at all. A man that she felt more connected to than anyone else she had ever met but a man, which she was supposed to hate. John Sheppard had done his duty over the past month and his being on this mission had been pure coincidence…hadn't it?**

**John flew them to where they needed to go everyday and she felt safe in his capable hands. Things between them hadn't really reached an even playing ground since they had last kissed but he had honored his word to only be her friend. They talked more but skirted around real personal issues, she felt that she was slowly getting to know what made John Sheppard tick. Though the tension was crackling between them she no longer felt any pressure keep a distance between them, John had not made a move towards her since that night. Elizabeth admitted to herself that she enjoyed spending time with him and could actually imagine being with him as more than a friend. It actually surprised her how good they got along and how comfortable she felt sharing things with John.**

**She glanced to where John was piloting and smiled. He was really in his element and anyone could see that flying made him happy. Major Lorne was co-piloting today and both were talking to each other through their headpieces. John's head swiveled and his eyes connected with hers for a fraction of a second before he returned his attention to flying.**

**Elizabeth knew she would have to be on her game this morning as the negotiations were slow and tough. The rebels seemed unstable and weren't really receptive to compromises so there was a real element of danger to the negotiations. Elizabeth knew that John was worried about what the rebels might potentially do to endanger the mission. She knew his eyes followed her the entire time she was off the base and that he had appointed himself her protector. John hadn't actually told her that he was looking out for her but his actions spoke louder than words. He stood closer to her when they were in the field and his eyes always narrowed in on people who seemed shifty. Knowing that he was looking out for set her at ease and she felt things she hadn't felt before.**

**Elizabeth waited as John set the helicopter down before the delegation disembarked. She stood off to the side and it was only moments until she felt John standing directly behind her.**

"**Be careful today, things around here just don't seem right." He whispered into her ear from behind.**

"**Always." She told him quietly.**

**John just remained silent and walked over to Lorne who was still in the chopper. During the negotiations only two members of each side were allowed to carry weapons. John and Marcus Lorne had to remain outside a 200 metre radius with their guns. The same precedent also applied to the rebels and each individual from both delegations were searched before entering the negotiating tent.**

**As Elizabeth entered the tent, she had a sense that something didn't feel right. Every other day the rebels had been disorganized and agitated yet today they seemed calm and prepared. This just didn't seem to sit well with her. She shrugged off the feeling as paranoia and sat down with the other two members from her delegation.**

**The U.N Delegation had been split into smaller groups so that each could focus on a particular demand and what alternatives could be offered. It was also done this way so that the delegation members could get some rest. Today Elizabeth had been sent with Carson Beckett and Anita Wade. Carson wasn't technically a U.N negotiator but the Rebels were demanding medical assistance and he was best qualified to offer them equipment and support. Anita on the other hand was fully qualified in conciliation and had been the one in charge at the meetings. Elizabeth had learnt a lot from her during their time in East Timor and hoped to follow in her footsteps.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Three Hours Later**_

**Things had been progressing far slower that any other day and Elizabeth had a gut feeling that the Rebels were stalling. They had asked for detailed explanations of everything and had thrown Carson an extreme number of questions about concepts that were quite easy to grasp. Elizabeth could tell that Anita was fed up with being strung along and she knew that the negotiations would be tied up soon and they would go back to the base.**

**Staring absent mindedly at the wall in front of her, Elizabeth didn't notice the commotion silently occurring outside. What she did notice was Anita banging her fist onto the table and standing.**

"**These negotiations are over for today." Anita said in a slightly menacing voice.**

**Elizabeth was silently relieved because there had been no co-operation from the Rebels on anything that had been proposed. Both Carson and herself stood and placed themselves behind Anita. **

"**We will continue this later and will be in contact regarding our next meeting." Anita told them before the small group turned towards the door.**

**A deep voice broke the silence, "You aren't going anywhere."**

**Elizabeth's head turned to catch a glimpse of the unknown voice. A man stood in front of the other rebels, someone she hadn't seen before.**

"**We're leaving now!" Elizabeth spoke strongly.**

"**No you're not!" the man spoke again.**

**Elizabeth ignored him and turned back towards the door and started to walk, Carson and Anita followed. Several seconds later she froze and didn't move another step.**

"**I see I now have your attention." **

**She had frozen as soon as the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked had pierced the air. They all turned slowly to face the man who was now pointing a gun at them.**

"**We are going to leave here quietly or one of you will die." He told them with malice lacing his voice.**

**Elizabeth just nodded her acquiescence and realized that she had somehow taken control of her delegation. She looked sideways at Anita and noted the extreme fear on both her and Carson's faces. It was obvious that no matter how much experience they both had, they had not been in a situation like this before. Elizabeth didn't know where she found the nerve to take command but she did.**

"**We will come." She spoke.**

"**Come with us."**

**Elizabeth knew that it was best to just follow their orders for the time being until she could think about how this had happened and how they could possibly get out of it. Elizabeth knew that when they didn't check in with John that he would make his way to find out why. She just hoped it was sooner rather than later as she was pushed out of the back of the tent and into the bush.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**John was pacing back and forth in front of the chopper.**

"**Stop that." Lorne told him, "It's starting to get on my nerves. What's wrong anyway?"**

**John stopped for a moment to look directly at his colleague, "I just can't shake the feeling that she's in trouble, that she needs me and I'm stuck out here."**

**Lorne just smirked and shook his head.**

"**What?" John questioned having no idea what the other man was smiling about.**

"**You've got it bad!" Lorne informed him.**

**John's eyes widened and he didn't answer for a minute, "We're just friends." He gritted out.**

"**Sure." Lorne nodded before head snapped to the left and he was staring into the bush.**

"**Did you see that?" he asked John.**

"**No! What did you see?" John questioned.**

"**People." His answer was succinct.**

"**There shouldn't be anyone out there." John told him.**

"**I know." Lorne agreed.**

"**Stuff protocol, we need to check this out." John told him.**

**After a nod, the two gathered their gear and headed towards the area in which Lorne had spotted people.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Elizabeth stumbled to the ground as she tripped over a tree root.**

"**Get up and keep moving." She was ordered.**

**Elizabeth slowly got up, she knew that if she stalled a little that they might have a chance of being rescued. Anita and Carson were a lot farther ahead of her and Elizabeth knew the man assigned to watch her was getting fed up because they were lagging behind.**

**Watching the man she assumed to be their leader talk with another Rebel, she caught fragments of their conversation.**

"…**too risky coming this way."**

"**We have to pass…people won't even realize…"**

"**They might if we aren't careful."**

**Elizabeth took a moment to process what she had heard before realizing that they must be passing close to where John and Marcus were positioned.**

**Without even taking the time to think about the repercussions, Elizabeth let out the loudest scream she could muster. Moments later a hand clamped around her mouth and she was being dragged towards the others.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**John and Lorne had been making their way towards the area in which Lorne had claimed to see people but John hadn't seen anything which indicated people were in the bush.**

"**We're on a wild goose chase." John told Lorne with a smirk. **

**As soon as the words left his mouth, a high-pitched scream rippled through the air. **

"**What the…" Lorne questioned.**

**The first thought that raced to John's mind was 'Elizabeth'. He shook that thought away because she was safe and sound in the negotiation tent and whoever had let the scream out seemed to need help in someway.**

"**We need to find out what is happening." John told Lorne before setting off at a run towards the disturbing noise.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Elizabeth tried to pull her head around to find her companions but didn't see anyone familiar.**

"**Looking for your friends?" the man she had earlier identified as their leader spoke.**

**She nodded slightly and tried to speak but was unable because of the hand still clamped around her mouth.**

"**We have let them go, so that they can deliver our message to your people." The man said before continuing, "You have several guns pointed at you, we are going to allow you to speak but if you attempt to scream you will be shot." He finished.**

**Elizabeth just nodded that she understood and the hand was released.**

"**Who are you?" her first words were choked.**

"**I am Galvin." The leader told her tersely.**

"**Why?" was all she asked next.**

"**It's the only way to get what we want. You in particular because you're feisty and present a challenge." Galvin told her.**

"**My people WILL come for me." Elizabeth spat at him.**

"**Perhaps…" was the only reply.**

"**We need to go now sir," one of the other rebels told his superior.**

"**Go! I can handle her." He told them before grabbing Elizabeth and pulling her to him. **

"**Leave us!"**

**The rebels didn't give a backwards glance and simply left, knowing what would happen if they crossed their leader.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**John slowed his pace when he heard voices from in the bushes.**

"…**My people WILL come for me." A feminine voice declared.**

'**Elizabeth'. He'd know her voice anywhere. Anger and fear both spiraled down and balled in his stomach. They'd taken her and he hadn't even known, let alone been able to do anything about it. Anger was raging within him and he wanted to make them pay for putting her in danger.**

**Using the hand signals he had been taught he indicated to Lorne to move around and in a bit closer for a look.**

**There she was with several guns pointed at her.**

"**We need to go now sir," a man told another rebel who John now assumed to be the leader.**

**Within a minute, all the rebels had left except the leader who had pulled Elizabeth in front of him. **

**John indicated to Lorne to follow the other Rebels so that he could get Elizabeth and so there would be no surprises waiting.**

**Moving out of the scrub John stood there in front of them, "Let her go." He growled menacingly.**

**Galvin's head snapped around and he pulled Elizabeth directly in front of him, using her like a human shield. **

**John could see the fear in her eyes as Galvin stood their using her for his protection.**

"**You won't shoot me. You'll risk hurting her." Galvin sneered.**

**John stood his ground and took one step forward, "I'm not aiming at her."**

**John squeezed the trigger and a bullet shot out and hit Galvin in the shoulder. He recoiled and fell backwards onto the ground. **

"**Elizabeth!" John called out sharply and she leapt forward towards him. John pulled her in behind him making sure he never once let go of her arm.**

**Clicking his radio he spoke lowly, "Lorne, fall back to the chopper."**

**John moved over the man named Galvin who was clutching his arm.**

"**We have to go now." John said before knocking him out.**

**Turning around to face Elizabeth he whispered quietly, "Come on."**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Flying the chopper back to the base had to be the best thing ever. Elizabeth was huddled in the back, Carson and Anita had been found and the Rebels were claiming that the attack had been by a wayward faction.**

**John didn't care about the rest, all he cared about was that Elizabeth was safe. If it were up to him she wouldn't be leaving the base ever again and he would have her shipped back to the States where her father had eyes looking out for her all the time.**

**John couldn't explain the lump he had in his throat when he'd seen Elizabeth so vulnerable. Couldn't explain the dread he felt when he thought that he could have lost her.**

**His thoughts were interrupted as they landed back at the base and everyone came rushing over. The whole time he just stared at Elizabeth, she hadn't cried not once.**

**She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up and with one hand beckoned him over. John sat down beside her and she wrapped her arms around his side.**

"**Thank you." She murmured and promptly burst into tears.**

**Elizabeth buried her face in his shoulder and he stroked her hair before laying his own head on hers.**

**He pulled away after a minute and he could tell she didn't want him to. They were still seated in the Helicopter and she needed to get some food and a shower. Standing, John reached over and scooped her up into his arms. She nuzzled against his chest, sobs still racking her body.**

**Walking across the tarmac, John knew that Elizabeth in his arms felt just right even if it shouldn't and it wasn't right. Nothing could wreck this for him.**

"**Sheppard!" A voice growled from his left.**

**His head turned and he saw the last person in the world he had ever expected.**

**Ronon.**

**TBC**


	15. Standing Her Ground

'Ronan!' Johns mind screamed, 'What is he doing here?'

Shock was the only emotion that lanced through his body and he stole a quick glance down at the woman in his arms. Her eyes were closed but the crying had stopped as if she had heard Ronan's voice and froze.

"Put her down!" Ronan commanded John in a soft but menacing voice.

"Will you be okay if I let you down?" John asked Elizabeth softly.

"Yes." She whispered back.

John placed Elizabeth on the ground slowly and watched as she straightened her clothes and wiped the tear stains from her face. She was yet again composed.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was strong and unwavering, something he hadn't expected at all.

"Your father sent me to retrieve you." He told her simply.

"I won't go back!" she told him unequivocally.

"We need to talk." He told her gruffly, sparing a glance at John before stating, "Alone!"

She simply nodded and hazarded a wary glance at John.

He seemed to understand her need to do this on her own tried to act nonchalant.

"I'll see you later." He told her before continuing inside.

Elizabeth remained in the same place, holding her ground as it where.

"I won't go back." She told Ronan again.

He just shook his head, "What are you doing here? And with him?" he asked her.

"It's a coincidence that he is here with me." Elizabeth explained.

"For once in my life I am doing something that I want. I'm indulging in the things that I want to do and spending time with the people I want too."

"It took us a month to track you down. You can't stay here any longer. Your father was far from impressed with this decision." Ronan shot back.

"The only way you will get me to leave ahead of schedule is to forcibly remove me!" Elizabeth shouted at him.

"I won't do that but if you won't come then I will have to stay." Ronan told her gruffly.

"Fine! Just stay out of my way!" Elizabeth told him before stalking away.

Ronan stared after her, he knew he would have to phone Nicolas and fill him in on what was happening.

Nicolas's wouldn't be pleased. His hate ran deep and a need to have his family act in a certain way drove his possessive personality. One thing that Ronan did give him credit for was his love for both his wife and daughter, he would probably do anything for them. Elizabeth had been given everything she could have ever possibly wanted in life except the chance to have a career and a choice of who she was to date and eventually marry.

Watching her here today Ronan could see that she had evolved and he liked it. Nicolas wasn't going to mind her staying if she found it necessary but he would mind that she was here with Sheppard. Ronan considered not telling him but knew that if he didn't it wouldn't be worth living. Nicolas Weir yielded considerable power and would do anything to keep his daughter away from John Sheppard. Simon Wallace was prime candidate for Elizabeth's hand in marriage and until she met Sheppard, she had seemed satisfied. Ronan would have to keep a close eye on the two of them during the duration of their stay.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

John flopped back onto his bed and closed his eyes. He could feel the stress of the day flowing from his body, a bed had never seemed so comfortable in his whole life.

A series of taps on his door had his eyes flicking open and his mouth letting out a groan.

"Come In." he called out.

The door opened slowly and a head poked around.

"Elizabeth." Her name spilled out of his mouth.

The door opened the rest of the way and she came in.

"What's up?" he asked her and then grimaced a little after realizing what a stupid question that was.

John rolled off the bed and came into a sitting position before standing and closing the distance between them.

What she did next surprised him. Elizabeth threw her arms around him and snuggled into his body for a hug. At first John was shocked and didn't react, his hands paused in mid air for a few moments before encircling her. Elizabeth's head rested against his chest and he could smell the scent of freshly washed hair. Closing his eyes John relished in the feel of her in his arms before she pulled back to stand in front of her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" he questioned curiously.

"For today. I just knew that you would come, you've become my protector John and I wanted to thank you." She told him simply.

John just flashed her his charming smile before letting it fall from his face, a more serious emotion crossing his face.

"I…um…I could have lost you today." John stammered out unsure of how to articulate the feelings coursing through him. He was a notorious playboy but he never promised anything and never gave out any words of emotion because it was hard for him to express. He usually showed he cared in other ways.

Elizabeth's face softened and she leant in to kiss his cheek before whispering, "You didn't."

Her eyes scanned his face while still in close proximity and she noted a strange look cross it.

John suddenly captured her lips in a short kiss, as if testing the waters. When she didn't resist he took her lips again, this time with more passion and for longer. Her arms snaked around his neck and he pulled her closer. 'This is how it is supposed to feel' he thought before removing his lips from hers. Elizabeth muttered something incomprehensible before he began to suck on her neck.

John wasn't sure how much time had passed but he hadn't cared until she moaned his name. Pulling back suddenly he took a step away from her. Running his hands through the hair she had just disheveled, John raised his eyes to meet hers.

Elizabeth's eyes showed a mixture of curiosity and fear.

"I…I can't." John muttered feeling stupid.

Elizabeth didn't understand why he had stopped suddenly but knew he would have a reason.

"Why?" she asked simply.

"Teyla." Was the straightforward reply.

The mention of the other woman's name made her feel sick for a second.

"I can't do this with you while I am still attached to her." John proceeded to explain to her.

"I know." Elizabeth replied. John was many things but one thing he was definitely was honorable. Even though things between herself and John may not even develop the way she hoped, he couldn't go behind Teyla's back and disrespect her like that.

"No, I don't think you do." John murmured while caressing the side of her cheek with his hand.

"When we get back, no matter what happens between us I have to break it off with her. It wouldn't be fair to Teyla or myself if I continued with the engagement when I feel this way about someone else. John told her, the words spilling from his mouth.

"You can't!" Elizabeth stammered.

"I am!" John told her before leading her towards the door.

"When you feel a connection," he paused for a second, " and emotions like the ones I feel for you, I can't continue to see someone else."

Elizabeth gave a little smile before John spoke again, "Get some sleep. We'll talk later."

Elizabeth nodded and left he quarters, careful to be as quick, silent and sneaky as she had been on the way over. What she didn't need was Ronan on her back so soon. She had a lot to think over when she got back to her room, her father, Simon and every other problem she might encounter if she pursued something with John.

Tomorrow would be a fresh start with her guard down and her will to resist in tatters.

TBC


	16. Testing The Boundaries

Everything about her life screamed complicated. Her family was the biggest tangled mess in her life. She loved both her mother and her father unconditionally but somewhere along the way she had lost her identity in the festering ball of hatred her father felt. The hate consumed every aspect of her fathers life and interfered with hers. Extreme secrecy was required for work matters, high amounts of security watched her every moves and a career as a socialite was all that was required of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth knew that she had unbalanced her fathers control over her by accepting this job and asserting the freedom that she had been held from her. She also knew that he would try anything to reassert the control over her, Ronon being here just proved that.

Breakfast at the base wasn't in anyway special but this morning Elizabeth felt it was going to be. Walking into the mess she grabbed a tray and moved to the end of the line.

"Hey there," A voice breathed into her ear.

Instantly she knew it was John, standing so close to her that she could feel his breath against her face.

"Hi." She murmured back quietly before shuffling along further.

"Have breakfast with me?" John asked her.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly before picking her tray up and moving to a table which housed both Carson Beckett and Marcus Lorne.

John had been right on her heels and placed his tray down across from hers.

"I see you had a better offer." John joked.

"I guess." Elizabeth shrugged.

John gave a laugh and shook his head. He knew that he was getting to her and that gave him hope.

Breakfast was quite enjoyable and seemingly carefree. The problems of the past several weeks seemed irrelevant and everyone chatted and laughed.

Elizabeth watched John from the corner of her eye and smiled. Watching him in this relaxed state gave her a view into a side of him she hadn't witnessed before and she liked it.

John was leaning back in his chair listening to something Carson was telling him. He hadn't really taken any of it in but was somehow nodding in the appropriate places. His attention was focused on the woman across from him. John knew that Elizabeth had been watching him, he not only felt her eyes on him but had also caught her blatantly looking at him before her eyes would dart away.

He wasn't scheduled for any missions today and hoped Elizabeth also had the day off. He just wanted to get to know her, know what made her tick. John knew that Ronan was still brooding around the base trying to figure out a way to either get her home or to keep him away from her.

John smiled absently at something Carson was saying before glancing back to Elizabeth. She was staring straight at him and he used the opportunity to indicate that he was leaving and wanted her to go with him. Elizabeth just nodded slightly and stood up.

"Excuse me gentleman but I have some things I need to take care of." Elizabeth told the table before leaving the mess hall.

John waited a few minutes before also standing and giving his excuses. He wasn't sure where she would be waiting, if she even was but he would find her. He didn't have to venture far as she was in the hall leaning back against the wall.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"You wanted to see me Colonel?" Elizabeth asked him cheekily.

John gave a quick nod and indicated that they start to walk. She pushed herself off the wall and made her way towards him.

Walking down the hall close together, he didn't have to lean far over to whisper in her ear.

"Are you free today?"

Elizabeth stopped walking and glanced at him with a surprised look on her face.

"But I thought," she stopped before beginning again, "Last night you said…" she paused for a moment before narrowing her eyes and tilting her head to the side.

John didn't say anything for awhile, the words to articulate what he wanted to say escaping him. People passed by, none noticing the tension between the man and the woman stopped at the side of the hall.

John had never been good at saying how he actually felt and preferred actions to words, the first not really applicable to this situation.

He cleared his throat, "I can't have anything physical with you until I explain to Teyla. I won't disrespect her by cheating on her with you. You both deserve more."

John didn't say anything more, hoping that Elizabeth got where he was heading. Her eyes softened but she still look a little mystified.

"I understand." She told him.

John smirked, "I don't think you really do."

Elizabeth responded by raising an eyebrow and shrugging, "Explain it to me then."

"I want to know you, want to know what makes you tick. The only way I can do that is if we…um…hang out."

"and?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"I won't touch you." John continued, "until I fix this and then only if you want me to."

"Ok," was all she responded with and it caused John to laugh out loud.

"Ok."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ronan had been pacing around his quarters all morning, still undecided on what to tell his employer. Deciding to bite the bullet, he snatched his mobile phone up from where it laid on the bed and punched in some numbers.

"Weir." The formidable voice answered.

"I found her." Ronan told him.

"And?"

"She won't come." He told Nicolas before closing his eyes, waiting for the outburst.

"Why?" the question was calmly posed.

"Seems she has found her calling and a man." Ronan told him.

"Who?" the voice asked sternly.

"John Sheppard." He paused, "He's here, flying the missions."

"Damn!" Nicholas cursed.

"I won't forcibly remove her." Ronan told his boss.

He could hear the frustration on the other end of the line as Nicolas grasped for a course of action.

"Watch her like a hawk. I will deal with her when she gets home."

"What about Sheppard?"

"I will deal with that myself and soon." Nicolas told him menacingly before hanging up.

Ronan tossed the phone back on to the bed, he had no idea what Nicolas had planned but it wasn't going to be nice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_2 Weeks Later_

John had a smile plastered on his face the entire way to the mess hall. He was having lunch with Elizabeth before he went on a scouting mission this afternoon. Between both of their schedules, they had managed to spend a lot of time together over the past fortnight. The tension and attraction was still between them but neither had taken it to the next level.

The UN assignment ended the following Tuesday and they would all be flown home.

'Home,' the word reverberated around John's head. It would be a lot different when he got back and broke his relationship off with Teyla. More than likely Teyla's father would break off the merger, his father would disown him for becoming involved with a Weir and then he would have nothing to offer her, except his love.

That word still scared him but he was sure that's what he felt towards Elizabeth Weir. It was ironic that this beautiful, talented woman he'd fallen for just happened to be the daughter of his fathers biggest enemy. It was like some twisted form of Romeo and Juliet, with them all playing parts. If she felt as he did then maybe they had a chance.

John hadn't said anything to Elizabeth, wanting to wait until they were safely back home and things had been settled. He tried to show her his feelings by his actions. Little things like bringing her coffee and food when she worked late.

Walking into the mess hall his eyes searched for and found her relatively easy. She was sitting by herself surrounded by paperwork reading something intently. He noticed Elizabeth didn't have any food so grabbed himself and her a plate each.

Placing it down at her table, he took a moment just to look at her.

Elizabeth was so engrossed in her work that she hadn't noticed the time or the person standing in front of her.

"John." She smiled when she finally looked up.

"Hi, I bought you something." He told her picking up the plate while she cleared her work off the table.

"Thanks."

"So…" Elizabeth said while picking food up with her fork, "what have you got on this afternoon?"

"Just a reconnaissance over the mountains. Lorne and myself." He told her.

"Simple?" she asked.

"Yeah. Walk in the park." He laughed.

"Good, the rebels have seemed a little edgy this past week." Elizabeth told him before forking another mouthful.

"Elizabeth Weir, are you concerned for my safety." John joked.

Elizabeth shot him a dirty look, "Of course I am."

John realized he had hit a nerve with her and regret instantly flooded his head.

"I'm sorry." He told her quietly.

"It's not a joke John."

"I know but I'm an alright pilot." He shrugged hiding a smirk.

"I know you're a damn good pilot just a little bit cocky sometimes." She smiled up at him and he was relieved when he saw it.

Glancing at his watch, he pushed back his chair. "Duty calls."

"I'll see you later." Elizabeth asked coyly.

"Bet on it." John told her before flashing her his carefree flyboy smile

Just as he turned to move off, Elizabeth's hand grabbed his.

"Be careful okay?"

"I will." He replied.

This had become routine for them before every flight. She would tell him to be safe and he would tell her he would. For a mission as simple as this one it seemed a little silly but it was tradition.

'Tradition' he shook his head. It had only been happening for two weeks but it seemed like they had been doing it his entire career.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A voice buzzed in his ear piece, "So what's happening with you and Elizabeth?"

"Nothing." John told Lorne as they flew over the mountains.

"Nothing hey?" he retorted audaciously.

"It's platonic," John told him.

"For now." Lorne looked at him and grinned.

"Things are a little tricky." John told him slowly.

"I know. The whole base knows."

John looked at him confused.

"How you both have significant others back home." Marcus elaborated.

"See, complicated." John replied

"What's that?" Lorne interrupted, indicating to a flash below them.

"I dunno, lets make another pass." John said.

The helicopter turned with ease and they were soon heading back in the other direction.

"There." Lorne pointed.

"I'm not sure." John squinted slightly.

The radar suddenly went berserk and Lorne cried out, "RPG."

"Hold on." John commanded and pulled the chopper to the left.

The movement took the body of the helicopter out of the way but the rocket crashed into the tail and took out the rotor. Fire was burning its way along the back of the chopper and John knew they had to get out and soon.

"We're going to have an emergency landing." John told Lorne who just nodded and set about radioing for help.

John needed to use all of his skills to pull the failing aircraft under control but it was difficult and he felt he was losing the battle.

"Outrider 5 to Base." Lorne radioed. "We have taken fire and are going down. Co-ordinates are…"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the chopper crashed heavily to the ground.

TBC

AN: Sorry for the long delay in updates, hope this makes up for it. I hope to have the next part up real soon.


	17. Lost

The tapping of boots running past her room made Elizabeth curious. In all the time, she had been on the base she had never heard that particular sound and wondered what was so urgent. Picking herself up of her bed she moved to the door, opened it a fraction and stuck her head out. A group of soldiers was disappearing around the corner before she had a chance to ask what was happening.

Curiosity getting the better of her Elizabeth left her room and moved in the general direction in which the men had disappeared.

A soldier standing at the door to the hanger had been her first chance to get some answers.

"Can you tell me what's happening?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Search and Rescue, Ma'am." The soldier replied promptly.

"What for?" she questioned.

"Ten minutes ago a helicopter on a recon mission was shot down from unknown origins. The radio message was cut short and we are unsure whether they landed safely or not." The soldier informed her.

Heart beating wildly in her chest and a lump suddenly clogging her throat Elizabeth asked the question she didn't know if she wanted the answer to.

"Who was piloting?"

"Major Lorne and Colonel Sheppard."

"John." The name slipped out in a breathless whisper. Elizabeth felt like somebody was twisting her guts and her legs felt like crumpled paper. Sagging against the wall she told herself to take several large breaths.

"Do you know the Colonel ma'am?" the soldier asked concernedly.

Elizabeth nodded and bit her lip.

'Why had this happened?'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The light was bright and his head ached but apart from that he seemed alright. Glancing over to where his colleague should have been there was nothing more than an empty chair and lots of blood.

"Colonel?" Lorne choked out.

Unclipping his belt, he leant forward and flipped the radio switches. Everything was dead. Lorne glanced around him and was extremely surprised at how well the chopper had held together.

'It was John's flying that kept you alive.' His mind told him. He knew he had to look around for the Colonel, knowing that he might have been flung out or had crawled out himself. Whatever had happened to him, the blood left behind showed that he had been hurt.

The more Marcus moved the more he realized that he hadn't been as lucky as he had thought. His ribs ached and so did his back but he would live. The most important thing at the moment was to find the Colonel.

In the event of an aircraft being shot down or crashing accidentally, rescue beacons had been installed to relay positions. Lorne didn't know how reliable they were but he did know that the base would know the area to look.

Climbing out of the helicopter, Marcus looked around the crash site. Fire was still burning at the back of the aircraft and was slowly creeping forward. Debris was scattered around and a disconcerting smell floated through the air.

"Colonel." Lorne cried out several times but received no answer.

Searching the crash site didn't reveal the missing pilot either and Lorne had to wonder where he had gone.

It wasn't like John to leave anybody behind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two whole hours had passed and the knot in Elizabeth's stomach had kept getting tighter and tighter. Nobody had told her anything more than she already knew, just that the chopper had been shot and they had sent out rescue teams to recover it and their men.

Elizabeth had never felt so perplexed by the emotions that had been coursing through her since she found out. Apprehension and fear on a level she had never experienced before were possessing all of her thoughts and all she felt like doing was crumpling in a corner and crying. Instead she had wandered off to the infirmary to talk to seek the comfort of Carson's soothing words. The doctor had always known what to say and she hoped this situation would find him no different.

After telling Carson the situation Elizabeth had just sat in the infirmary while he had continued his work. Just being in a friendly environment calmed her down and she had hope that John would be found and unharmed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ronon had been wondering around the base for days, keeping his eye on Elizabeth but not getting in her way. Watching her today, he knew something was extremely wrong. Talking to a nearby soldier he soon found out a rescue mission was underway for two pilots, one being Sheppard. Suddenly it all made sense why Elizabeth had been acting strange.

Ronon had no personal grudge against the Sheppard family but years working for the Weir's had produced loyalty. Over the past two weeks, he had seen a side to Elizabeth never before shown and it was a side brought alive by Sheppard. Maybe this relationship was a good thing, maybe it could bridge two families or maybe it could rip them apart even more.

He had worked for Elizabeth for so many years that he considered her a friend and would do anything to keep her safe and happy. Suddenly he knew what he had to do but he also knew he had to clear it with her first.

Approaching Elizabeth in the infirmary, he watched the pain and misery on her face. Helping in the search for Sheppard might go against his bosses wishes but it was the right thing to do.

Clearing his throat gained her attention and she stared at him in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth questioned softly.

"I heard about what happened."

"Have you come to rub it in my face?" Elizabeth practically spat at him.

Ronon shook his head. "I want to help. I want to join a search party but I wanted to check that it was okay with you."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked him.

"You need him." Was the simple reply.

Tears glistened in her eyes at his response and she nodded, "I do."

Ronon nodded, "I'm going to go join a team."

"My father won't be happy that you're going to help a Sheppard." Elizabeth told him.

"I know but he's not the only one I work for." Ronon told her before turning and walking to the door.

"Thank you." Her voice told him softly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darkness was creeping in and Lorne had to wonder how long until they found him. Hours had passed and he had spent most of the time searching the surrounding bush land in a futile attempt to find John Sheppard. The man had disappeared and Lorne ached to know where. John wouldn't just leave especially injured, which was another thing that worried Lorne.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of choppers approaching the crash site. Search lights scoured the area and Lorne knew that he had been found.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth had remained in the infirmary all afternoon and she hoped she hadn't been in the way. It was late when Carson rushed over to her.

"They found the crash and are returning now. They told me to expect casualties but that's all." He informed her.

Elizabeth's heart lifted and she half smiled, "They've found them." She repeated.

Twenty minutes later, a group of men wheeled in Major Lorne.

"Marcus." Elizabeth cried out before rushing over to him. "You're alright!."

Glancing at the door Elizabeth waited for them to bring in John. Minutes passed and when no one else entered the room she turned her gaze back to the Major.

"Where's John?" she questioned quickly.

Lorne just shook his head and look her in the eyes. "I don't know. I couldn't find him."

Elizabeth's eyes closed and she felt her heart drop again. Swaying on her feet she didn't even feel herself fall.

TBC


	18. Moving On?

Elizabeth woke up slowly and glanced at her surroundings, she was in an infirmary bed. The last thing she remembered was being told that John was missing and then feeling as if a hand had reached inside her chest and ripped out her still beating heart.

"Carson?" Elizabeth called out softer than she had hoped. Her mouth was parched and she reached for the glass of water that had been conveniently left on the bedside table.

"Elizabeth?" she heard the Scottish brogue before seeing the man himself. Carson rounded the corner and walked over to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned her, concern evident in his eyes.

"Alright." She replied.

"I put you on a drip just incase you were dehydrated but I think it was the shock of learning that Colonel Sheppard is MIA that caused the fainting spell." Carson informed her.

Elizabeth didn't reply instead she just closed her eyes and leant her head back against the pillows. Thinking about John was something she really didn't want to do right now. As if sensing that she needed to be by herself Carson started to move away.

"I'll give you some space and check on you a little later." He told her.

"Carson, If you hear anything…" Elizabeth began.

"I'll let you know immediately." Carson finished.

Elizabeth knew there wasn't much of a chance but she still had hope.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Two Months Later_

Ronon walked towards Elizabeth's quarters slowly. He had news to tell her and knew she wasn't going to like it. Ronon had come to tell her that the search and rescue for John Sheppard had been officially called off.

John was still missing and Elizabeth Weir had poured every waking minute into trying to locate him. She had extended her stay in East Timor after the U.N delegation had returned home. Elizabeth had rung every contact she could think of to find leads but had turned up empty handed the majority of the time. She had received one tip and pursued it only to have it lead to a dead end. Ronon had watched as the young determined woman slowly fell apart after that. She disguised her hurt and pain with determination and courage but it was still evident.

The Air Force had contacted John's family and Teyla and they had flown out to the base for the first two weeks John had been missing. Ronon knew that Elizabeth had avoided them like the plague which wasn't surprising. She had managed to stay out of their way for the majority of their stay but the confrontation between herself and Teyla came eventually.

Elizabeth had been in the mess hall when the younger woman had spotted her. Elizabeth had cringed as she watched Teyla approach and racked her brain for things to say. In the end she need not have worried, Teyla still had no idea that she was a Weir and had merely recognized her from the party when she had been dancing with John. Obligations back home had forced them all to leave sooner then they would have liked but they had the Air Forces word that should any thing happen that they would be contacted immediately.

Ronon had been in contact with Nicolas Weir nearly the entire time John had been missing, informing him of the pilots status. Nicolas hadn't seemed surprised and had in fact seemed smug that John Sheppard was now out of his daughters life. Ronon on the other hand had become firm friends with Elizabeth, trying to help her through this time as best as he was capable. He wasn't used to sharing his emotions or dealing with anyone else but for her he tried.

Knocking on her door he waited for an answer before entering. Elizabeth Weir was sitting on her bed reading through some papers.

"Ronon." She smiled slightly.

"Hi." He began not knowing really where to start. He paused for a moment before deciding how to tell her.

"They've called off the search for Sheppard." Ronon told Elizabeth bluntly, having decided directness was the best course of action.

Ronon waited for her reaction. Instead of becoming a mess as he had thought she would, an icy mask settled over her face.

"What?" she questioned him sharply.

"They feel he's been missing for too long and they can't find any trace of him. They really have no idea how or why he disappeared" Ronon told her, "He's been placed on the MIA list."

"But…" Elizabeth stammered, "We just got that tip. It seemed like it might lead somewhere this time."

"Elizabeth." Ronon said softly.

The use of her first name had her eyes narrowing, he never really used her first name.

"He's go…" Ronon began before Elizabeth cut him off sharply.

"Don't say it because I know. I just can't accept it yet. My head is telling me one thing but my heart is telling me another." She told him.

Ronon nodded and backed towards the door.

"Let me know what you wanna do."

Elizabeth nodded slightly and Ronon turned and left her room.

As soon as he was gone, Elizabeth felt her facade fall and tears sting her eyes. She never wanted to appear weak in front of anyone so had been pushing all her emotions down until she was alone. When she was by herself, it became harder for her to stop thinking of the 'What If's". John would have sacrificed a lot to be with her, no matter what the consequences but she had still had reservations. It was all over now, John wasn't coming back. She would never have the chance to pursue a relationship with him, never see that cheeky smile or that hair again.

That thought was what finally broke through the dam she had constructed. Tears began streaming down her face and she wiped at them furiously. She couldn't stop the flow of tears and decided to not even try. It was time to mourn.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A memorial service was held for John Sheppard two days later. Though no body had been found, it had seemed fitting to hold a memorial for a man they had all admired. There was really not much hope amongst the men that he was still alive. Some actually thought that he had simply deserted but those that really knew John recognized that he could never do that. That he could never leave Lorne behind or those that he cared for.

John's parents and Teyla had flown back out for the ceremony and were sitting in the front row. Elizabeth sat back further not wanting to draw attention to herself. The soldiers on the base all knew what had been developing between the Elizabeth and John and felt for her, for a relationship that had never officially existed. They all knew the agony she had gone through in her search for the Colonel and felt that maybe she could finally place him at rest.

Elizabeth's eyes followed the flag as it was given to John's father, she felt like this was the closing of a chapter.

"Are you okay?" a gruff voice asked from beside her.

She shook her head, "No." she paused, "But I will be." 'Eventually.' She continued in her head.

"We're all here for you." Carson's voice came from behind her.

Losing John hurt but what cut even deeper was the fact that they had never explored fully what was between them, never had the chance. Elizabeth had never known the joys of being in a relationship with John Sheppard and now it was too late.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: I know this is short and might seem a little depressing at the moment but it does pick up. Please keep reading and reviewing.


	19. Have Things Really Changed?

_**Two Years Later**_

"Mum, I'm on my way to meet Simon now." Elizabeth Weir spoke into her mobile phone.

"Yes, I've got a break from work and I will see you and Dad later. Okay. Bye." She tucked the phone into her purse and slid behind the wheel of her car.

Since returning from East Timor two years ago, she had changed. Halfway through a political sciences degree, she was now a highly successful diplomat working with both the U.N and the government to broker agreements. Over that time, Elizabeth had become an advocate for peace without the use of weapons – look up what she really advocates. She didn't know whether this change of heart about the military was because of what happened to John. His disappearance still haunted her but she dealt with it the best she could, usually suppressing any and all memory of any time they spent together. Elizabeth knew it wasn't a healthy way of dealing with her pain but it worked for her and that's all that mattered.

Ronon had been her only real support when she had returned home and she would be ever grateful to him. Elizabeth had been fearing her first conversation with her father but he didn't yell or condemn her, instead he supported her choice of career and encouraged her to continue. Elizabeth had at first been skeptical, wondering what he had really been thinking but so far he had upheld his word and had supported her choices.

Simon had been waiting for her to return and to him nothing had changed. It was like the time John and her had spent getting to know each other hadn't really happened. It was a moment out of time and now she had to get on with her life.

Elizabeth had accepted Simon's proposal, a year and a half after the accident. She kept asking herself, 'how strong could her feelings for John have been when they hadn't known each other that long?' With John their had been a spark, an instant connection but with Simon it was different. Simon was special to her but her feelings for him were weak in comparison to what she had felt for John. A connection like the one they had shared can't be found twice in life so she would settle for a man who adored her but who she could never share her soul with. Sometimes she felt like she was being unfair to Simon but he was happy and so was she, she couldn't change the past. Moving on had taken some time but she and Simon could make something of their lives together and she at least wanted to try. She had made a commitment to him and she would honor it.

Elizabeth's mother and father were extremely happy when they had announced their engagement. Her father simply saying that it was about time she came to her senses

The animosity between the Sheppard's and the Weir's had not dissipated at all. Both were highly competitive in nature and each tried to out do the other with their technological advances. Rodney's latest creation had recently flooded the market and was an extreme hit with consumers. Atlantis Incorporated had yet to hit back with a design but it was only a matter of time. Things close to Elizabeth had changed but the big picture really hadn't.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth walked into the restaurant and gave the woman her name before being guided to the table where Simon was sitting. Rising out of his own chair, he moved and pulled out hers for her. Ever the gentleman, Simon waited until she was seated before returning to his own chair.

"Sorry I am a little late." Elizabeth smiled at him.

"I know you've been busy with work and the party plans." Simon smiled back at her.

Elizabeth nodded before picking up the menu. "Have you ordered anything?"

"Just a glass of wine." He replied as he leafed through his own menu.

Eating in an exclusive restaurant like the one they were in demanded quality service and they didn't disappoint. A waitress appeared at Elizabeth's side and politely asked if they had reached a decision.

Elizabeth bit her lip and tried to decide what she felt like.

"The Mango Chicken with a side of salad please. Also a glass of champagne." She finally decided.

"For you sir?" the waitress questioned Simon.

"The Lobster Mornay, thank you." He told her before closing the menu and handing it to her.

The waitress left and Simon leaned back in his chair. "So, how are the plans coming?"

The plans he referred to were the ones for their formal engagement party. Though they had been engaged for months, the plans were only just coming together now. Her mother wanted it to be a lavish affair, something no one would be forgetting in a hurry. The extravagance of the party meant that it was taking longer to organize then a regular run of the mill engagement party, nothing was to good for the Weir's. The engagement party was also going to be where they announced the date of the wedding, something the paparazzi had been desiring from the moment the engagement had been announced. The finishing details were being attended to and the party would go ahead as planned a week from tomorrow.

"Everything is running smoothly. My mother is taking care of everything." Elizabeth told him with a smirk.

"I really haven't had all that much to do with it. I've been extremely busy with University and work but from what I have seen…" she paused looking for the right words, "it'll be great."

"Good." Simon nodded.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but momentarily forgot what it was as a group of people rushed passed her. Turning her head, her eyes followed them as they moved into the entertainment bar. A large group of people was crowded around something but from where she was seated, she couldn't really tell what was happening.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Elizabeth pushed back her seat and stood. Simon didn't seem to be as inquisitive and told her that he would remain at the table. Pushing her way past the other tables, she made her way towards the crowd of people.

They seemed to be crowded around a Plasma television watching something, which she couldn't make out from where she was standing.

"Excuse me," she whispered as not to disturb the others who were all entranced by the TV.

Reaching the front, she stared at the TV trying to work out what was so fascinating before realizing that it was breaking news, an exclusive. The reporter was talking but it took Elizabeth a moment to tune into what she was saying.

"_At this moment, the recently discovered Heir to the Sheppard fortune is being air lifted back to the United States for observation."_

"_Missing for over two years, his disappearance was one of this decades most baffling mysteries but it seems we may get the answers we seek soon."_

Elizabeth swayed to the side slightly, "John?" she stated before looking around the crowd. A woman behind her just nodded frantically before saying, "They found John Sheppard."

Elizabeth just stared numbly at the screen, waiting for a glimpse of the man himself. Confirmation that this was really happening. The reporter started talking again and Elizabeth listened eagerly.

"_Behind us is the helicopter that will carry John Sheppard safely to a plane, taking him directly to the Princess Hope Hospital in a matter of hours."_

"_We have not been told exactly what condition he is in but have been reassured that he is in no immediate danger._

Elizabeth didn't want to listen to the reporter any longer and pushed her way back through the crowd, back towards Simon and her stable planned out life.

"What was it?" Simon questioned, noticing her ashen face.

"They've found John Sheppard…" she choked out before slumping into her seat.

"That's great." Simon smiled. "Old man Sheppard will be so relieved; he took his sons disappearance really hard."

'So did I.' Elizabeth wanted to scream but instead said, "It is good news."

Simon had only ever met John the once at race day, he had never known what was developing between John and his fiancé. Simon was sincere in his joy for John's reappearance. Their meals arrived and Elizabeth pecked at hers, not feeling as hungry as she had been.

"You seem preoccupied, is everything alright Elizabeth?" Simon asked her.

"Yes, everything is fine." Elizabeth answered automatically, knowing that it was a lie.

Her world had been turned upside down in a matter of moments. Elizabeth knew that she needed to see John, needed to reassure herself that he was okay. Princess Hope Hospital was a private hospital reserved only for those that could afford the high quality care it provided. She had been there many times and knew her way around. The only obstacle would be getting in to actually see him, she didn't think they would let a Weir in but she needed to try.

Tomorrow she would endeavor to see the man who had broken her heart when he disappeared.

TBC

_**  
**_


	20. Remembering

Her hands shook as she dialed the number and waited for it to connect her to the only person that could possibly get her in to see John.

"Hello?" the familiar voice answered the phone.

"Carson?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yes." Dr Carson Beckett replied succinctly.

"It's Elizabeth. I need to ask for a huge favour."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

John slowly cracked open his eyes, only to be hit with instant pain in his head.

"Arghhh." He moaned before attempting to sit up properly.

Glancing around the room he slowly took in his surroundings before letting out a big sigh of relief and a small laugh. He was safe, back home and from the looks of it in a hospital.

John didn't really remember much about the trip back or how much time had even passed.

"John?" an older mans voice asked before entering his room.

"Dad?" he croaked, brow creasing.

The man just nodded and moved to sit next to his son's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Ben Sheppard asked.

"Not so great." John told him with a small smile.

"How long?" he asked his father.

Ben paused before answering, "Two Years."

John closed his eyes as he took the information in. He had been missing, presumed dead for two years. What had happened to the people in his life? To Elizabeth? Thinking of her had kept him going for a long time and he wanted to see her now so badly but it wasn't possible. Things hadn't changed because he had never got a chance to change them. John didn't know where anyone stood in his life anymore. Had Teyla moved on? Was he still obligated to her? The most pressing question was one he couldn't ask his father. Had Elizabeth moved on?

"What happened out there John?" his father questioned gravely.

Opening his eyes again, he began to tell his father about what had happened to him.

_**Two Years Earlier – East Timor**_

"_Outrider 5 to Base." Lorne had radioed. "We have taken fire and are going down. Co-ordinates are…"_

_The chopper crashed heavily to the ground and John's world had gone black. Waking found him still strapped into his seat with blood slowly dripping down his face. He checked himself over, only finding a deep gash in his leg and a cut on his head. John glanced over at Lorne but he had still been unconscious. Movement in the bushes grabbed his attention and he pulled out a 9mm._

_Unclipping his belt he pulled himself out of the chopper and into a position that had the most cover. A group of men came out of the bushes and headed straight for the damaged aircraft. They were all carrying guns and seemed to be searching for something. One of the men noticed John and cried out something in his native language. The others looked for him and opened fire. John fired back, taking down two of the men before he felt a painful nick in his arm. His eyes quickly looked down and noticed a dart before he lost control and passed out_.

"I'm not really sure what happened next but when I woke up it was in a dirt pit." John told his father.

Ben Sheppard hadn't said a word since his son had relayed the first part of his horrifying experience.

"You want me to go on?" John asked.

His father simply nodded and John launched into the next part of his ordeal.

"_What do you want?" John yelled out. It seemed like he had been yelling for hours and no-one had responded. Collapsing down onto the dirt John sat with his back against the pit wall._

'_Why me?', 'What makes me so special?' his mind questioned. They had wanted him alive, had specifically set out with tranquilizer guns. Lorne wasn't with him, maybe they had left him or maybe he was in another pit somewhere._

"_Answer me?" John screamed out abruptly._

"_What would you like to know Colonel?" an accented voice asked him._

"_Where is Lorne?" John asked._

"_We did not take the other man, he is still in the helicopter." The man told him._

"_Who are you?" John asked next._

"_You may call me Zen."_

"_How many of these questions are you gonna answer?" John queried._

"_As many as you like, though you might not always get the answer you seek." Zen told him._

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_You will be a great asset, if you co-operate things will be easier for you." Zen replied._

"_I won't help you." John told the other man forcefully._

"_Then you will remain here a long time."_

"That's about it." John told his father.

"I was moved to a cell, got meals everyday, punished if I didn't do my work but the one thing I never got was a straight answer." John continued.

"Everyday I was made to work but they never asked for information. It was like I was prisoner just for the sake of it, like they wanted me out of the way." John finished.

"How did you get out?" Ben asked. For two years he had men scouring the countryside looking for any trace of John until one day he had just appeared.

"It wasn't easy."

"I had help and a lot of planning. It was harder than I thought because they had upped my beatings. The only thing that kept me going was thinking about," he paused, 'Elizabeth' his mind continued. "Um. You guys." He fished awkwardly.

Ben smiled, "I missed you so much, we all did. Your mother and Teyla were very supportive."

"Teyla?" John asked.

"There was a memorial for you and she was extremely tough." His father told him

'Memorial?' they had held a funeral for him. How had Elizabeth taken it? Things between them had been going so great and were guaranteed to get even better and then this had happened.

"She wants to see you." His father was still talking. "I think she has been hoping for this day."

"Elizabeth?" her name slipped from his mouth.

His father frowned and shook his head, "No, Teyla."

"Who is Elizabeth?" Ben questioned sharply.

"No-one, I'm just a little disorientated." John reassured him.

"I better let you get some rest." Ben rose from his chair and headed towards the door, "I'll see you later."

John watched his father go and knew that his life was a mess right now.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can get you up there but it will only be for a few minutes." Carson stressed to her.

"That's all I need. I just need to see him with my own eyes." Elizabeth told him.

"I understand." Carson said sympathetically, he of all people knew how Elizabeth hadn't coped with John's disappearance."

"Put these on and meet me in the hall" Carson handed her a pair of hosptal scrubs.

Elizabeth had been so relieved when Carson had told her that he could help sneak her in. She owed him. She was extremely lucky that he was such an important consulting doctor that he had access to most of the private hospitals in the area.

"I'm ready," Elizabeth told him as she stepped into the corridor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

John was trying to sleep but so far had been far from successful because he was too restless. Laying there with his eyes closed, his interest was peaked when he heard the door open and click shut again.

Opening his eyes slightly, he noticed the scrubs and realised it was another doctor come to check his chart. Closing his eyes again, it wasn't until he heard the voice that he knew it was not another doctor.

"John?" the sweet voice questioned softly.

He knew that voice, had been dreaming of that voice. "Elizabeth?

He heard a sob and his eyes flew open at the sound. There she was, standing at the end of his bed with tears pouring down her face.

"You really are okay."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How did this happen?" the menacing voice demanded.

"We don't know but we think he had help."

Nicolas Weir turned off the television. "I paid you to keep him away from her indefinately and you couldn't even do that properly."

"John Sheppard is extremely resourceful." The other man told his boss.

"You had better hope that he has been gone long enough for my daughter to forget him" Nicolas Weir growled before dismissing the man.

He had paid men to shoot down and capture John Sheppard. It had been the only way to keep the man away from his daughter permanently. Elizabeth was engaged to Simon, there was no way that John Sheppard was going to ruin this for him.

TBC


	21. Goodbyes

Elizabeth Weir stood in shock, not knowing what to do next. Neither of them had said anything more since the first words had been uttered minutes ago. She knew her stay was limited but just couldn't seem to find the right words to express the elation she felt in actually seeing him after 2 years.

"Elizabeth." John motioned with his hand for her to come closer.

She tentatively moved forward, wanting to reach out and touch him but she wasn't actually sure how close she should get. Stopping at his bedside, she sat in the chair in which his father had so recently occupied.

"What are you wearing?" John asked cheekily.

"I had to sneak in here. Things between our families haven't changed and they wouldn't let me in." Elizabeth told him.

"Desperate to see me huh?" he asked her with a smile.

Elizabeth just frowned.

"I never gave up looking for you for a long time, never gave up hope you were out there. That you were trying to get back to…" she trailed off before continuing again.

"Things change, people change. You did come back." Elizabeth finished.

John didn't really understand what she was saying but the fact that she had looked for him gave him hope.

"I missed you." He whispered softly, a hand reaching out to touch her face.

Elizabeth had known that this confrontation would be hard but he needed to know that things had changed in her life, that his disappearance had changed her.

"Things have changed John." Elizabeth told him gently.

John's eyes narrowed, "What things?"

"You disappeared and didn't come back. The world thought you were dead." She told him, knowing that what she was about to say would hurt them both.

"What about you?" John questioned.

Elizabeth ignored the query and continued with what she had been saying,

"It broke my heart when you never returned, when I didn't know whether you were alive or dead." Elizabeth whispered.

"Simon, he helped me."

John's eyes glared at her, "You're with someone?"

Elizabeth didn't say another word but simply held out the hand which housed her flashy engagement ring.

John leant his head back against the pillow and stared up at the roof, "This gets better." He murmured.

"You were gone, I was broken and Simon helped me. I do care about him." Elizabeth told him softly.

Taking a second to gather his thoughts, he straightened himself and frowned at her.

"You kept me going," John told her, watching the mask come down over her face.

"I escaped to come back to you." He finished quietly.

"I…" Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak only to have herself interrupted by Carson.

"Elizabeth, we have to go." He told her urgently.

"Give me a second."

Carson nodded and moved back into the hallway.

"Well I guess this is it." John told her.

Elizabeth just bit her lip and nodded, "I guess it is."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth waited until she was in the confines of her car before she let the tears fall. The last thing she had wanted to do was hurt him but she had. She had been willing to give her and John a shot but when he had disappeared it became too hard. All of her old doubts had resurfaced and she had returned to what she had known was safe and secure. Simon.

Elizabeth needed the stability in her life and being married to Simon would provide that for her. John was too unpredictable and maybe that was what she had found so appealing. He was a flyboy, his heart would always belong in the air and she didn't know if she would cope with him being shot down again. Life would travel easier if she protected herself from heart ache. Elizabeth knew that John's life was in chaos, he had been missing for two whole years. John needed to figure out where he was in life, where he stood with his family and in the business. The last thing he needed was her stirring up trouble between the two families.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

John had watched her go, eyes never leaving her for a second. She may have made advances over the past couple of years but she had reverted to the woman she was when they had first met. She was scared. John knew that Elizabeth was right for the moment, he had major issues to sort out in his life before he could start living again. He had to admit that when she told him there was another, the anger and jealousy raged inside him. He had been fighting to get back to her and she had moved on, not that he could blame her. There relationship had always been one step forward, two steps back until those last days when he actually thought he was breaking through her shell.

He just needed to believe that things would run there course and work themselves out so that he could go after her before it was too late.

TBC

AN: Short Chapter, I know. Review, Review. Tell me if you like the direction this story is going!


	22. The Party

Her engagement party was in a couple of hours and Elizabeth felt uneasy. Since her confrontation with John in the hospital she had been questioning herself and her decisions. She had been feeling a little awkward around Simon, comparing his kisses and touch to John's. It wasn't fair to Simon but it was all she could think of. Elizabeth wouldn't disrespect Simon or her family, she had made a commitment and kept telling herself that she was happy. The truth was that she in emotional turmoil, her head was fighting her heart and neither was winning at the moment.

Elizabeth knew that John had been released from hospital days earlier but she had resisted any temptation to contact him. What she knew she had snatched from snippets of news programs and magazines. John's return was big news and he had been featured heavily in the society sections of newspapers and magazines. Elizabeth had never really put any stock in the society pages, never reading them but since John had become a main feature, she couldn't put them down.

Sitting up on her bed, Elizabeth knew she had to get start getting ready for the party. No matter how many times she told herself she felt fine, she wasn't. She had to go to the party and smile as if there was nothing wrong with her life when all she wanted to do was curl up and contemplate.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Flicking back a strand of hair from her face, Elizabeth lifted up the champagne flute and took a large gulp.. She was wearing a knee length black cocktail dress, leaving her hair flowing down her back. It was simple and elegant with limited jewelry.

The engagement party had been in full swing for an hour yet the butterflies in her stomach hadn't eased. Simon had stayed by her side to welcome all of the guests but had moved away to talk to some of his business colleagues. Elizabeth had caught up with Rodney McKay but was currently standing by herself next to the balcony doors.

She had to admit that her mother had over done herself with the planning. The tables were rounded, each housing twelve people. A bouquet of orchids sat in the centre of each table, with the most exquisite china adorning each place setting. A full piece orchestra had been hired, they played both classical and more contemporary pop music. In front of them was a large wooden dance floor and Elizabeth was just itching to try it out. No money had been spared and it showed.

A twig snapping from outside caught Elizabeth's attention and she glanced out of the French doors. A shadow gleamed across the balcony and her curiosity was exposed. Elizabeth slipped outside unnoticed and her heels clicked as she walked across the marble floor.

"Hello?" she called out.

Silence answered her and she realized she must have imagined it. Turning around to head back inside she nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed a figure that must have been standing directly behind her.

Though it was dark outside, light filtered from the party and the moon. The shadowed figure stepped closer but to her surprise she felt tranquility, not fear.

"John?" Elizabeth questioned quietly.

John Sheppard nodded his head before stepping even closer. Wearing a tuxedo, he looked devastatingly handsome.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned urgently, "It's my engagement party.'"

"Though you look sexy in black, you look sexier in Red." His husky voice brought a flush to her face.

"You didn't answer my question." Elizabeth whispered in a choked voice.

"You're making a mistake." John told her fervently, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"You can't do this to me John, not here." Elizabeth's voice shook.

"I needed to show you what you were throwing away." John told her his breath grazing her cheeks.

"I moved on!" Elizabeth argued.

"Have you?" John asked her before he suddenly dipped his head and captured her lips. Elizabeth remained passive for mere moments before her lips began tugging at his. She poured every emotion she had felt since he had disappeared into the kiss and he responded in kind. His lips left her mouth and bit down her jaw until they locked onto the tender flesh of her neck. Her hands had moved from their inactivity at her side to run through his hair and then down over his back.

"Elizabeth." John groaned her name.

Pulling herself back from his, she took a moment to catch her breathe.

"John." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Don't deny this. Don't make a mistake." He implored.

"John." Elizabeth murmured again.

"Give me a chance." He asked her somewhat desperately.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, "Look where we are John, my engagement party."

The next words out of John's mouth shocked him more than they shocked her, "Marry me instead."

Elizabeth's eyes shot to his in an instant, "Teyla?" she asked hesitantly.

"This is not about her or Simon but about you and about me." John told her gently.

Elizabeth looked away, "You can't do this to me."

"God, Elizabeth." John breathed.

"Love finds us, not the other way around. You can't push it down because it doesn't fit into your life." John continued, his voice rising.

"My Dad? Your Dad? They will do anything to keep us apart." Elizabeth whispered, not knowing the lengths her father had already gone to.

"I don't care." John through caution to the wind.

"Give me a chance." He repeated again, this time more forcefully.

"Okay." She whispered, her walls falling down to him again.

"I'll tell him tomorrow." Elizabeth told John, who glanced at her skeptically.

"I can't tell him here, he doesn't deserve the embarrassment."

John nodded, "Thank you."

"You need to go." Elizabeth told him

John just smiled and moved back into the shadows.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Elizabeth? Are you out here?" her father called.

"Yes."

She heard his footsteps approaching her and knew she wasn't ready to face anybody just yet.

"What are you doing out here?"

Elizabeth smiled meekly, "I just needed some fresh air, its all a bit overwhelming."

Her father laughed, "This isn't anything compared to the actual wedding."

Elizabeth just nodded, "Yeah."

"Come on." Her father held his hand out and began to lead her back inside.

Elizabeth knew her father would take her relationship with John as a betrayal and she had no idea what he was really capable of.

TBC

AN: I updated this pretty quickly. YAY. So Review, Review. I live for them


	23. Choices

Elizabeth picked up her steaming mug of coffee and gingerly took a sip. Placing the cup back down on to the table she let out a sigh, "Say something." She urged her companion.

"What do you want me to say?" came the gruff reply.

"Ronon, how far would my father go?" she asked.

Ronon glanced away from her and avoided eye contact, which for him was rare. Ronon was a straight forward guy, who would tell it like it is. Elizabeth had come to rely on him greatly since East Timor and she counted him as one of her closest friends. Ronon's silence was all the answer she needed.

"I know my father has had him beaten as a warning but this…" she choked out.

Ronon cleared his throat, "I was the one that beat John." He admitted.

"I don't blame you, I blame my father. I just want to be happy and I need to be with John to be complete." She whispered to her companion.

"What are you going to do?" Ronon asked her.

"I'm breaking it off with Simon this afternoon, but I didn't know how to handle my father. That's why I called you here, I thought you could help me." Elizabeth filled him in on her plan.

"Don't tell him." Ronon told her bluntly.

"I can't sneak around, I can't keep my feelings for John hidden under a rock somewhere. My father needs to understand what is best for me is being with the man I…" she stopped short.

She had been about to say love but didn't know why she didn't. Elizabeth had never verbalized her feelings for John like that before and it felt strange saying it to someone other than him first.

Elizabeth smiled. She loved John Sheppard.

"He is dangerous. He will go to great lengths to keep you away from Sheppard." Ronon told her.

"That's why I fought John for so long but it happened anyway and I don't regret it." Elizabeth replied.

"Things will get messy before they get any better." Ronon warned her.

"I know."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Simon sat next to Elizabeth on the lounge. She hadn't yet plucked up the courage to tell him she couldn't marry him because she was in love with someone else.

"I thought the party went extremely well." Simon chatted away.

"Yes." She agreed.

"Simon?"

"hmmm." His fingers twisting her hair.

"I can't do this." There is was out in the open.

"What?" he questioned her.

"I can't marry you." Elizabeth elaborated.

He jerked up straight and turned his body around to face her fully.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"You have helped me so much and I do love you, it's just not the kind of love a wife should feel for her husband." Elizabeth told him gently.

"You felt that too?" Simon asked her.

"I…met someone." Elizabeth whispered.

Simon just stared at her for a moment, "No matter how close we were, I always knew deep inside that you being with me was too good to be true."

"Simon, we could have had a stable and content marriage but this other man he completes me." Elizabeth divulged.

Simon smiled, "Your father is not going to like this one bit."

"I know." Elizabeth laughed, knowing that her friendship with Simon was not over.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Teyla say something." John urged her.

He had just spent the last half an hour trying to figure out where their relationship stood before finally telling her that he had changed, that he wasn't willing to settle for a business marriage anymore. Teyla had listened while he had awkwardly tried to explain to her how he was different.

"I agree." She finally said.

"I have found others while you were gone and I think I like this life style."

John smirked and shook his head, he used to be exactly like that. He played the field, picking up and dropping women like hot potatoes. His commitment to Teyla had stopped that but he had never felt satisfied. Meeting Elizabeth had certainly satisfied him, it had also made him feel jealous and on occasions possessive over her.

Things with Teyla had gone extremely well and he was relieved she wasn't holding him to their engagement. It wouldn't have mattered business wise because Teyla's father had continued the merger even after John had disappeared.

John knew that at this moment Elizabeth was also breaking off her relationship. They had both decided not to tackle their families until a strategy could be thought of. John knew his father was no where near as controlling or domineering as Elizabeth's and he knew that they still had many obstacles to climb.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth lent back against John's chest and sighed, it felt so good finally to be in his arms.

Ronon had given her time away from her security detail so she had made her way to John's apartment. Benjamin Sheppard had kept everything John possessed exactly as he had left it, never giving up hope on his son. It was the only place they could meet in private since she lived in the mansion with her parents. John had actually cooked dinner for them and she had been pleasantly surprised when it had tasted good.

They had spent the last couple of hours telling the other firstly about Simon and Teyla and then about anything that came to their minds. Elizabeth realized that John wasn't just her other half but he was also her best friend, she could tell him anything.

A knock on the door had Elizabeth pleading with John not to move, she was enjoying the feel of him and didn't want to let go.

"It might be something important." John told her.

Elizabeth watched him walk over to the door and open it.

"Dad?" his voice asked.

"Hello John. Just thought I would have a visit. We haven't seen much of each other and I need to be around you."

Elizabeth began to panic. She could hide but really, what was the point in that. They needed to come clean to their families about their relationship. Elizabeth stayed where she was but was immediately swamped with uneasiness.

"Now's not the best time." John told his father.

Benjamin Sheppard stuck his head around the door, trying to catch a glimpse of what was making his son so edgy. He spotted the back of a pretty brunette woman on the lounge, "Got company son?" his father winked.

John nodded.

"Introduce us?" his father asked.

"I don't think…" John began before Elizabeth's voice reached him.

"It's okay John."

John stepped back and let his father in. Ben stalked past his son and made a beeline for the living area.

He had known that his son's relationship with Teyla had been over since before John had gotten back so he felt no hostile feelings towards the other woman.

John followed close behind and watched as Elizabeth stood and turned around to greet his father.

"Benjamin Sheppard." The older man said as he held out his hand. He watched as the brunette woman held out her hand, "Elizabeth W…" she began before getting cut off.

"WEIR?" Ben exploded before retracting his hand.

Whirling around to face his son, "What is she doing here?" he spat.

John didn't really know how to answer his father, instead he didn't reply with words but with actions. He moved to stand closely beside Elizabeth taking her hand with his and thread ling his fingers with hers.

Benjamin watched in disbelief at the scene unfolding before his eyes. "What is this?" he questioned loudly.

John took the plunge and admitted something to his father that he hadn't even told Elizabeth, "I'm in love with her."

The silence was deafening, hazarding a glance at Elizabeth he was shocked to find tears in her eyes. Reaching up to wipe them away, he didn't notice his fathers angry glare.

"If you pursue this, I have no son." Benjamin told John.

John knew that it would come to this, his family and business over Elizabeth. It wasn't a hard choice to make.

"I love her dad. Can't you see past the anger?" John pleaded.

"Choose." His father gave him an ultimatum.

"I don't want to choose, I shouldn't have to." John told him beginning to get angry.

"Choose." His father told him again.

"I choose Elizabeth."

TBC

AN: Review, Review


	24. Is This Right?

AN: Here is the next chapter…YAY…There is a little bit of a crossover with SG-1 in the chapter.

Elizabeth watched the anger flare in Benjamin's eyes, the shock and the surprise all mingling together to give her a deadly look. She had to admit that she had been flabbergasted when the words fell from John's mouth. She knew that it would come done to this, both of them being rejected by their respective families, made to feel shameful for the way they feel. Standing there, watching a father's adored son throw away any relationship with his father for her just didn't sit well.

Elizabeth knew that she wanted to be with John. Since he had returned, it seemed like a part of her had been restored, a part that she had never thought she'd find again. Things had moved along rather quickly but they had spent two full years apart. John had just returned to his family and here he was throwing it all away for her. It should have made her happy but all she was feeling was a deep sadness.

Dropping John's hand, she resisted when he tried to recapture it and took a step away from him.

"Elizabeth?" John questioned confusedly.

"I thought I could do this." She whispered as tears began to cloud her vision.

"What?" John asked her, uncertainty painting his face.

"You can't do this John; you can't turn your back on everything you have in life. It's not who you are. You can't choose me over your family." She whispered hoarsely as the tears began streaking their way down her face.

Benjamin Sheppard smirked, "She isn't good enough for you and she knows it."

John spun around, "Don't!" he growled raising a finger to show he didn't need any smart remarks. John returned his focus back to Elizabeth and stepped forward into her personal space. Reaching up he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I knew it would come to this, so did you." He told her softly. They had both known what the price was going to be for their forbidden love and thought that Elizabeth was okay with it.

"I know," she nodded her head briefly, "but knowing it and seeing it are two different things."

"She's talking sense, John." His father voiced from behind the couple. John closed his eyes briefly, resisting the urge to turn around and verbally abuse his father.

"Don't do this." He whispered. "We shouldn't have to pay for their mistakes."

"It won't work," she shook her head, "God, I want it too but they will always be there lurking in the shadows trying to derail us. No relationship can handle that kind of pressure."

Benjamin heard the way his son talked to Elizabeth and knew that she wasn't just a passing fancy, she was the woman he had fallen in love with. He could feel his heart melting for the star crossed pair but knew that the anger and hatred towards the Weir family wouldn't disappear as fast.

John turned back on his father, "If I lose her because of you..." his words trailed off.

"I'm going to go, call me later. You need to speak with him John." Elizabeth's voice filled the room and she moved to collect her belongings. "Don't choose without weighing up both sides."

Elizabeth moved towards the door but was stopped at the last moment by a hand on her arm. John jerked her around to face him. "I love you," he whispered before capturing her lips. She felt the emotions pour into the kiss and responded in equal fervor. He wrenched his mouth away from hers and she pulled him into a hug. His arms lingered in mid air for a moment as if deciding where he should place them. Her hair was tickling his face and nothing felt better than when she whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

She pulled out of the hug and left the apartment quietly, not wanting to be around when father and son fought it out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"This isn't what I wanted for you?" Benjamin told his son quietly.

John turned away from the now closed door to face his father. "You don't want me to be with the woman I love?" he questioned angrily.

Ben sighed before running fingers through his already disheveled hair.

"She's a WEIR, John." He emphasised. "If you think I am a problem, you have no idea how Nicolas Weir will react when he finds out."

"I have a good idea." John replied knowingly.

Benjamin stepped purposefully towards his son, "Has he tried something?" he asked urgently.

John knew his father wasn't a bad guy, just a little misguided and full of unfounded hatred. He shrugged in reply to his fathers question, "I met Elizabeth at a charity ball, we didn't know each other but Nicolas certainly knew me. He sent some people to warn me to stay away from his daughter."

"You obviously ignored his warnings?" Benjamin asked him.

"No. It was coincidence we both got sent to East Timor." John told his father.

"Elizabeth was in East Timor when you disappeared?"

John nodded, "We were friends, I was going to come back and break it off with Teyla so I could be with her."

Benjamin stayed silent for a moment, he had seen Teyla talking to a brunette woman while they had been on the base. Things must have been hard for Elizabeth when John disappeared, she couldn't openly mourn for him. Glancing at John, he felt his anger melting away.

"Is this serious John? Not just one of your flings?" Benjamin questioned seriously.

"I have never been more serious in my life. I chased her, stole her away from her fiancé." John told his father.

"Simon Wallace." Ben concluded.

John nodded, it felt good opening up to his father like this. "She visited me in the hospital and told me. I crashed her engagement and convinced her to give me a chance and that's where we are now. I told you I loved her before I had even told her. That's how new everything is."

John had no idea how his father would react to the whole situation but he hoped he would understand.

"You know what you are asking of me?" Ben asked his son.

"I'm asking you to give me a chance to be with the woman I love. She shouldn't have to pay." John pleaded to his father.

Silence ensued for half an hour before Benjamin finally spoke.

"Just don't expect me to consort with her parents." Benjamin smiled.

"Are you serious?" John questioned, and when his father nodded, a huge smile lit up his face.

"I don't want to lose you and I can't pass judgment on Elizabeth because I don't know her yet." His father told him before rising from the seat, which he had been occupying.

"Thankyou."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elizabeth had been sitting on the park bench since she had left John's apartment. It was late and the number of people passing her had slowly turned into a dwindling few. She knew it probably wasn't the most safest of places to be but she needed this time for herself.

"You shouldn't be here." The deep familiar voice told her.

"Ronon. How did you find me?" Elizabeth smiled at him.

"It wasn't that hard. I am good at my job for a reason." He told her before sitting himself down next to her.

"He chose me." Elizabeth blurted suddenly.

"John?" Ronon questioned.

Elizabeth nodded, "Over his family. He told his father and his father threatened to disown him but he still chose me."

"Why are you here then?" Ronon asked her.

"His father loves him and I don't want him to throw it all away without talking to him first." Elizabeth whispered.

The vibration of her mobile stopped her from saying more, reaching into her bag she retrieved the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth?" John's voice asked.

"John."

"Where are you? I need to see you." John asked her immediately.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now." Elizabeth told him gently.

"It's okay," John said into the phone, "Dad is okay with us."

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth questioned him, not willing to really believe him yet.

"Yes. Where are you?"

"I'm at the park, the one about two blocks from your apartment." Elizabeth told him.

"Don't move, I will be right there." John told her before disconnecting.

"John is coming here." Elizabeth told Ronon.

"I heard. I better go then." He told her before disappearing into the shadows.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Freelance photographer Vala Mal Doran watched from the safety of her car as John Sheppard came out of his apartment building in a hurry. He was the biggest news of the moment yet no one had found out anything scandalous about him. She was determined to change that and had followed Benjamin Sheppard to John's apartment. She had been watching ever since. Vala had to admit that she was extremely surprised that the paparazzi seemed to be leaving Sheppard alone. She was the exception.

Glancing at her watch, Vala noted that it was extremely late so where would the playboy be heading at this hour? She had a feeling that John would be good for her career and set out after him to see if her intuition would pay off.

Vala had a reputation as a ruthless, manipulative woman who would go to great lengths to further herself. She had to admit that she was proud of her reputation and it was deserved as she was the best in the business.

Vala trailed John to a park about two blocks from his apartment. She had begun to think he had only been out for a run until he approached a woman. Glancing through her camera lenses she watched him converse with a pretty brunette woman. The woman seemed extremely familiar to her but she just couldn't place her. Vala watched a heated exchange and then what took place next shocked her. The couple embraced and began kissing passionately without any regard as to where they were.

Clicking away Vala knew that these photos would collect her a good price but would be even more valuable if she could place the woman. Racking her brain, it wasn't until the couple had left the park that Vala started laughing out loud. She must have looked crazy to any passer-bys but she didn't care, she had finally remembered who the mysterious woman was. She could see the newspaper and the magazine front pages now, depicting the clandestine pair. _"John Sheppard indulging in affair with sworn enemy, Elizabeth Weir."_

She had hit gold.

TBC

Review, Review!!!


	25. The Fallout

Elizabeth ordered her usual morning coffee from the café near her house. She had been out for hours, an early morning jog started the day and now needed the caffeine hit. Smiling at the barista, she paid for her drink and left. Sipping away, she didn't notice the commotion until she was upon it.

"The Playboy and the Princess! Get all your news here." A man was holding out the day's morning paper. Elizabeth didn't really have a chance to think anything of it before another man was shoving a magazine at her. People were scrambling to buy up both magazine and newspaper. Elizabeth wasn't one to indulge in petty gossip or keep up to date with the latest scandal as it never really interested her. Being a Weir usually garnered enough attention. She pushed through the crowd, careful to make sure her hot coffee was out of the way.

It wasn't until she was moving away from the crowd that she heard, "Weir Vs Sheppard. Is the war over?"

The statement stopped her in her tracks and she quickly turned around and snatched up a copy of the magazine. Paying for it, she moved off to a discrete distance before peering at the front cover. What she saw was so unexpected she dropped her coffee and it splattered all over the pavement. Splashed on the front cover was a high quality image of two people in the throes of passion. One she immediately recognized as herself and the other was of course John. She quickly scanned the article, it talked about a secret affair being indulged in by two of the most eligible people in the city. What made the article all the more juicer was the fact that their families had publicly opposed each other for decades.

Elizabeth felt angry, a private moment between her and John had been splashed across any paper possible. This wasn't the way she had wanted it happen, how she wanted her father to find out. She thought she would have more time.

Rolling up the magazine, she tossed it and the empty coffee cup into the nearest rubbish bin. She knew there was nothing she could do about it now that it had happened but the repercussions were something she wasn't looking forward too. Elizabeth knew she had to get home and call John, tell him about the newspapers before he was hounded by the paparazzi.

Ten minutes later found her rounding the corner to her house. The crowd of people waiting to meet her was incredible. The reporters surged towards her, camera flashes blinded her and microphones shoved in her face just annoyed her.

Shouts of Ms Weir and even Elizabeth were ignored and she pushed her way through the waiting paparazzi. One blocked her way, "Vala Mal Doran. How do you feel having your surreptitious love affair plastered all over the news?"

Elizabeth didn't answer and tried to dodge the pesky woman. Vala matched her steps and asked another question, "How do you feel about the person who took the photos? Would you like to know who it was?"

The way that the woman posed the question made Elizabeth suspicious. What reporter would be asking about photographer?

"You?" Elizabeth posed angrily.

The cheeky smile and fervent nod of the head confirmed her suspicions, "Afraid so." Vala informed her.

"I have nothing to say to any of you." Elizabeth had to shout to get over the pandemonium.

Finally reaching the gates, the security guard let her in and she raced up the drive. Her mother and father were out of town until the afternoon so she had a slight reprieve. Picking up the cordless phone she dialed in the number, she knew by heart. The phone rang and rang.

"Pick up, come on." She murmured agitatedly. Finally, the answering machine clicked in and she was forced to leave a message.

"John. It's Elizabeth," she began before somebody picked up the phone cutting off the machine.

"Elizabeth?" John breathed into the phone.

"John." she breathed relieved that he had been home.

"I know," he replied. "I have had reporters hounding me all morning. They've been calling me, that's why I let it go to the machine."

"I can't believe this." She breathed.

"You need to ignore them, it is none of their business." John told her forcefully.

"I know how to handle the press. My father will find out and this isn't how I wanted it to happen." Elizabeth told him.

"I know."

"I just wanted to warn you but I guess you didn't need me to." Elizabeth smiled into the phone.

"Yep, I didn't need you too but it was thoughtful." John told her softly.

"I've got to go get ready for work." Elizabeth said as she walked up the stairs towards her room.

"I'll see you later?" John questioned.

"Mmm, maybe not. It might be better to put some distance between us for a little bit. Damage control." Elizabeth informed him.

John just groaned, "I really want to see you."

"I know," Elizabeth told him, "I really have to go."

"Yeah I have to get to the base, Caldwell called me in for a meeting with General Landry."

"Fill me in later," Elizabeth told him before disconnecting.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

John stood in his uniform staring at the phone. Things had only just been worked out between them and now another obstacle. Was love supposed to be this hard?

John thought back to their conversation at the park last night.

_He had jogged the entire way to the park and was barely out of breath. He was amazed at how fit he actually was after being held captive for so long. Reaching the park, he had looked around for Elizabeth and spotted her standing in front of a park bench._

"_Elizabeth." He called out as he approached her._

"_Your father suddenly had a change of mind?" Elizabeth asked skeptically, raising her eyebrow as if to emphasize what she was saying._

"_He had a change of heart when he realized how much we had been through to be with each other." John shrugged._

"_God, you're acting like it's no big deal." Elizabeth slung at him heatedly._

"_It isn't. He wants me to be happy and he wants to get to know you." John told her._

"_My father won't be so easy." Elizabeth told him forcefully._

"_We will deal with that later." John said raising his hand up to caress her face before she pulled him into a hug. John pulled back and captured her lips with his own, both kissing frantically neither realizing a photographer was about to expose their relationship._

Waking up this morning to have pictures of himself and Elizabeth over the front page of virtually every newspaper and magazine he could lay his hands on wasn't what he had wanted. Their relationship was still in it's nurturing stage, they already had enough problems to deal with without the added pressure of the press. Having Nicolas Weir find out about their relationship this way wasn't going to be good for him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ronon stood in front of Elizabeth as she stepped out of her car. If he had thought that the crowds of people at house had been bad, this was unbelievable. He had insisted that Elizabeth take a security detail to work to avoid undue harassment. Ronon pushed through the crowd towards the front of the UN offices, making a path while the other two members of the detail kept the reporters at arms length.

Reaching the lobby, Elizabeth let out a huge sigh of relief. Turning to Ronon she told him how she was feeling, "I don't know how much longer I can cope with all of this attention."

"You're tough." Ronon told her.

"I've got to get to work. What will you be doing." Elizabeth asked him.

"We are just going to patrol around, make sure no reporters get in." he told her before heading off.

Elizabeth entered her office mere minutes later to discover somebody sitting in her chair, facing away from her.

"Can I help you?" she enquired.

"I hope so, you have a lot to explain" The familiar voice told her gravely. Elizabeth watched in what seemed like slow motion as the chair turned around to reveal her father.

TBC


	26. Show Down

AN: Only a few more chapters till this is complete. It's been a long time coming. Review, Review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth's eyes closed in horror and she let out a small moan. This confrontation was going to be painful, very painful.

"Can you explain this to me?" Her father asked her, his voice laced with anger as he slammed the pile of newspapers onto the desk.

"What is there to explain? It says it all there." Elizabeth told him as she shut the door.

"I leave the city for a few days and you are out behaving like you have no morals." Nicolas spat at her.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by her father.

"I thought I had taken care of him but he came back."

"What?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"You have NO idea of the lengths I have gone to just to keep you away from him." Nicolas told her, his voice rising with his anger.

"You don't get a choice." Elizabeth replied scathingly.

"You're my daughter and you will listen." Nicolas told her forcefully.

"It doesn't matter anyway, John Sheppard will no longer be a problem. I have sent someone to finish this once and for all." He continued.

Elizabeth was gob smacked that her father could be so heartless, so obsessive about the Sheppard's. Fear clutched at her stomach and anger flooded her veins.

"What have you done?" she demanded.

"What needed to be done! You will thank me one day." Her father told her knowingly.

"How far would you go?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"All the way." He told her maliciously.

His words made her blood run cold. She couldn't believe that this was the same man that had raised her, protected her. She couldn't deal with this right now, she needed to see if John was okay. Her father had practically admitted that he would have someone kill John just to keep him away from her. Elizabeth just couldn't understand why he wouldn't see past his hatred, why he couldn't understand her feelings and try to accept them. She needed to find out if John was okay, she couldn't take a chance. Her father wasn't one to joke around and would make good of his threat.

Without saying another word to him, she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room like a woman possessed. The last thing she heard was her father yelling "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth strode down the hallway, pulling her mobile from her pocket she dialed John's number. The phone rang and rang, "Pick up." She urged.

Ronon was leaning against a wall in the lobby, he watched her coming towards him wondering what had made her look so driven. He watched as she disconnected and re-dialed her phone, listening for several seconds before finally placing it in her bag.

"What's up?" he questioned.

"My father is here." Elizabeth told him.

"And?" he asked her, interested to know what had transpired.

"I think he is going to kill John." She told him quietly.

Ronon knew the things his employer was capable of and killing somebody was one of them. The only reason he was still in Nicolas Weir's employ was to keep an eye on Elizabeth. She needed protection. Sheppard would go to great lengths to keep her safe but John wasn't able to keep the close eye on her that he was.

"Where is Sheppard?" Ronon asked her.

"He had a meeting on the base so I assume that's where he is. I can't get hold of him." Elizabeth told Ronon, not letting her worry show. She kept her strong façade when all she wanted to do was breakdown. What if they didn't get to John fast enough?

"Let's go then." Ronon told her before striding to a side door.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked, confusion written on her face.

"The reporters are swarming the front of this building. I had the car put out the back in case you wanted to use it." Ronon informed her.

"How would my father get to him on base?" Elizabeth asked as they hopped into the waiting car.

"He has ways. He could get to someone anywhere." Ronon told her as they began the drive to the base.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………

John walked towards the hangar. He had just left his meeting with General Landry and needed some time to wind down. The meeting was routine, they just wanted to know how he was and what he had planned for his career. John had asked them for a little more time and they had agreed. He had also asked them if he could take a chopper up for a spin. Landry had cleared him and informed him that there was a skeleton crew on the base due to psych evaluations and a rostered day off. John knew that because of the limited personal he would have to do a lot of the pre-flight checks himself.

The hanger was deserted but it didn't really bother him, he wasn't ready to go flying yet anyway. He just wanted to wander around for a while, get a feel for everything he had missed over the last few years.

He ignored the sound of footsteps behind him until he heard the click of a gun.

"Mr Sheppard?" a man asked him.

Turning around John took in the scene in front of him. Three men in uniforms were standing in a couple of metres in front of him, one holding a gun.

"Gentleman, what is this?" John asked them, not sure they actually were members of the Air Force.

"Mr Weir has given you enough chances." The gun wielding man stated.

John suddenly felt his blood run cold. These men were here on Nicolas Weir's orders, he hadn't taken the news very well. John had to admit that it was a bold move on Nicolas's behalf, approaching him on base. It seemed like he had gone to a lot of trouble to rid him from Elizabeth's life.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" John asked cheekily, trying to show that he wasn't scared.

The man just inclined his head slightly.

"Somebody will come along." John tried to scare them off.

"Maybe but by that time it will be too late."

John knew he needed to get behind some sort of cover otherwise, he wouldn't have a chance.

Before he had made up his mind on what was the best course of action, he noticed two more people making there way into the hangar. The clicking of heels was a dead give away and he groaned aloud. Elizabeth was walking straight into a situation he didn't want her in.

He watched as she continued walking, Ronon hot on her heels. By this time, the three intruders had noticed Elizabeth and Ronon. Elizabeth continued forward until she reached John's side, Ronon on the other hand moved to the side and just lingered. From the way he was standing John knew he was armed and that comforted him.

"Ms Weir, I suggest you leave." The leader told Elizabeth.

"I'm not going anywhere." She told them confidently.

John whispered, "Did you alert the base?"

She shook her head, "I couldn't risk it. If the soldiers came in then these guys would get edgy and shoot."

He could understand where she was coming from but he would rather take the risk with his men surrounding them. John watched as she gave a slight nod to Ronon, who pulled out his gun and pointed it at the assailants.

"I don't want it to go that far gentleman." Elizabeth told them.

John watched the gunman, who seemed a little jittery. In a fraction of a second, he had grabbed Elizabeth around the waist and was pulling her behind some freight crates. The man opened fire and the remaining people fanned out. Ronon had squeezed off a couple of shots, not hitting any of the goons but enough to distract them. John hoped the noise would draw the remaining base members to the hangar. The firefight was continuing, with Ronon providing enough cover fire for Elizabeth and himself. He wished he had a gun so that he could hold his own.

John contented himself with keeping Elizabeth close and safe. It wasn't long before he heard the running of boots and the cocking of guns.

"Cease fire and come out with your hands up." The Air Force soldiers ordered.

John smiled and leant back against the wooden crate. Glancing around the edge, he watched as the three men and Ronon came out with their hands raised. It was over.

"Elizabeth." He turned to face her. She was slumped to the side, her eyes closed.

Sitting up on his knees, John shook her a little. "Elizabeth." he called softly.

Glimpsing down at her, he noticed a wet patch on her lower back. Touching it he pulled his hand away, it was covered in sticky red blood. She had been shot. Fear shot through him like adrenaline.

"Somebody call the medic." He screamed out.

TBC


	27. Saving A Life

Fear lanced through John's body. He had never felt so terrified in his whole life. This moment eclipsed anything else he had experienced in his military career and while in East Timor. Pulling Elizabeth into his lap, he applied pressure to the wound. His instincts took over and he put into practice every little medical fact he had picked up over the years.

"Where are the medics?" he called out frantically.

A young captain broke away from the others and moved towards John, "They are on there way sir. They'll be here a.s.a.p." he reassured his superior.

Will John was sitting with Elizabeth, the other soldiers had taken away Nicolas's men. Ronon had been left standing nearby watching the situation. He hadn't attempted to come closer and John knew that the other man probably felt guilty.The same guilt he was feeling.

Ronon's job was to protect Elizabeth, keep her from danger and he had failed. John's guilt was born out of the need to protect the woman he loved. He had also failed and now he had no idea what was going to happen.

The ground beneath him was cold and his back was starting to ache but he pushed it to the back of his mind. The beating of footsteps running across the hangar had him sighing in relief. Moments later, several medics had surrounded him and were pulling Elizabeth out of his arms.

Putting her onto the stretcher, John watched as they pulled an oxygen mask over her face. The medics set off at a run, careful to go as fast as possible but not to jolt Elizabeth too much. Everyone expected the Colonel to jump up and follow as close behind as possible. John though just remained on the floor, staring ahead in a daze. He wanted to go, watch as they tried to save her but he just couldn't get up.

John wanted to know how she was doing, yet on the other hand he didn't. If she didn't make it, he had no idea how he would react. Staying where he was gave him a moment to process everything that had happened over the last hour. What surprised him was how a situation could flip so fast. How happiness could be ripped away in a mere moment. Things were just starting to look up for him, he had met his match but now she was fighting for her life. He just couldn't deal with it all.

If he could John would have taken the bullet for her, he would give his life just to keep her alive. Pushing himself off the ground, John wiped his hands against his flight pants. Elizabeth's blood stained them and that made the situation all that more scary.

Ronon was still standing in the same place but as John moved slowly so did Ronon.

"I'm sorry." He told John gruffly. "I should have protected her."

John patted the other man on the back, "There was nothing either of has could have done." The reassurance was there but neither man believed it.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Sit down!" Ronon told John.

John glanced sharply at Ronon and shook his head. The other man was sprawled out on a chair with his hands behind the back of his head. John couldn't understand how Ronon could sit there looking so relaxed when he felt so tense, like he wanted to jump out of his skin. To relieve the anxiety he had been pacing back and forward for the past half and hour.

John and Ronon were both waiting for news on Elizabeth. She had been in surgery for the last forty-five minutes and they had not been told anything.

"Colonel Sheppard?" a voice asked from behind.

"Yes." He replied, turning around to face the doctor.

"I am Doctor Kellar. Ms Weir is out of surgery. It was not as bad as we had first thought but we did have to remove one of her kidneys." The doctor informed John.

"She's alright?" John questioned.

"Yes." The doctor smiled. "She will be fine."

John's eyes squeezed shut and he rubbed his hands over his face as if to erase everything that had happened.

"Thank you. Can I see her?" he asked softly.

"Sure. This way." Kellar indicated. "Keep it short."

John walked slowly into the room to find Elizabeth lying unconscious in front of him. Her skin was pale and clammy and she had oxygen tubes running into her nose. Seeing Elizabeth looking so frail, had his heart leaping up into his throat.

Sitting down in the chair beside the bed John reached out and pulled her hand into his. Holding it gave him that connection that he needed and reassured him that she was now safe and alive.

"I am going to fix this." John told her vehemently. Her father was extremely desperate to get him out of Elizabeth's life that he would resort to murder. John knew Nicolas was many things but a murderer was not one of them. John needed to confront Elizabeth's father, stop him from committing any more crimes, stop him from interfering in their lives.

Telling Elizabeth his intentions while she was unconscious was a lot easier for him. John knew that if she knew what he was going to do she could easily talk him out of it. He couldn't refuse her when she pleaded with him.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered before kissing her forehead.

Slipping quietly out of the room, John took off down the hallway.

"Sheppard?" Ronon called out to him. John didn't even pause, he continued walking.

Ronon passed him and then blocked his path, "What are you doing?"

"I am going to tell that bastard what I think of him. He has to pay for the things he has done." John told Ronon angrily.

"Don't do something you will regret."

"I'm not going to do anything illegal. I just need to get this off my chest." John told Ronon before pushing past him.

"I'm coming." He heard the other man tell him.

"He's your boss." John stated.

"That doesn't mean I agree with everything he does."

"Thank you" John paused, "for looking out for Elizabeth."

Ronon nodded, "Let's go."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Sir, Ronon and another man are here to see you." The intercom buzzed.

"Thank you Anita. Send them in." Nicolas Weir told his secretary.

Nicolas watched as Ronon walked in followed by John Sheppard.

John could see the shock plastered all over Nicolas's face, "I'm still alive, as you can see."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Nicolas told John defiantly.

"The police have three men in custody who say otherwise." Ronon piped up.

Nicolas remained silent. "Elizabeth was shot." John informed her father.

"No?" Nicolas shook his head.

"Yes." John confirmed.

"That wasn't my intention."

"I know. Your intention was to shoot me." John felt his anger boiling.

"It still is." Nicolas told John as he pulled out a handgun. The gun was fitted with a silencer and it took John by surprise.

"I wouldn't do that." Ronon told Nicolas.

"I would. I cannot have Elizabeth with a Sheppard." Nicolas said.

John couldn't believe just how obsessed he was with keeping them apart. How much the anger had corrupted him.

"The police will be here any moment." John informed Nicolas. Ronon had made the suggestion on the drive over to the Pegasus Technologies offices. John had agreed and informed the police of the things Nicolas Weir had been involved in.

John watched the hesitation filter across the older mans face. The gun was lowered for a moment and John knew he had to act now. Rushing forward he grabbed Nicolas's shirt and shoved him against the wall. Using his other hand he wrestled the offending weapon away. He threw it back to Ronon who then pointed it at Nicolas.

John was still holding Elizabeth's father against the wall, "If you ever try to hurt her again, even unintentionally. I will make you pay."

Letting him drop down John stepped back towards Ronon, "Thanks."

Five minutes passed in silence before several police officers barged into Nicolas's office. John knew that there would be a massive public fallout from the arrest of Nicolas Weir but John didn't care. It really was over this time. He didn't need to look over his shoulder everytime a car drove past. He was free to make his relationship with Elizabeth official when she recovered.

In the following hours papers depicting Nicolas's orders and payments were confiscated and intended for evidence. Things were not looing good for the head of Pegasus Technologies.

TBC


	28. One Month Later

Standing in the doorway to Elizabeth's room, John leant against the frame and just stood watching her. She was propped up in her bed, folders and papers scattered around her. He smiled and shook his head, she just wouldn't relax.

Elizabeth had been transferred to the private hospital as soon as she was stable enough to be transported. He had constantly visited her, sometimes talking for hours, others just watching her in silence. Elizabeth had quickly become bored, requesting that he contact her office and find her something to do. Initially he had refused her request, telling her that she needed to take some time out to recover. Elizabeth had simply raised her eyebrow before convincing him to help her out.

It had taken him just over a week to confess what had happened in the office with her father. Elizabeth had remained silent, staring at him in shock.

_Three Weeks Ago_

"_Hi." Elizabeth smiled at him from the bed._

"_Hey." John smiled slightly before dropping into the chair beside her bed._

_Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him, "What's wrong?" she asked him, picking up that something wasn't right._

"_It's Nicolas." He began hesitantly._

"_My father? Is it something to do with why he hasn't come to visit me? To apologise." Elizabeth questioned softly._

"_You could say that." John told her._

"_Just tell me, please." Elizabeth pleaded with him._

"_The same day you were shot, Ronon and I went to confront him." John began slowly._

"_No." Elizabeth breathed out in horror._

_John nodded, "He pulled a gun on us before having some sort of psychotic break. He was going to kill me to keep me away from you."_

"_Nobody was hurt?" Elizabeth questioned fervently._

"_No." John told her shaking his head, "The police have him in custody. They've confiscated papers that detail all of the damage he has done over the years."_

_John watched as tears began rolling down her cheeks. Elizabeth wiped at her eyes furiously, remaining silent for minutes._

"_God, look at me." She whispered out brokenly._

_John reached out and grasped her hand "Let it out."_

"_I just can't get my head around how desperate he was to keep you away from me."_

"_It's over now." John reassured her._

"_I can't help thinking that somehow this is my fault, if I had stayed away from you he wouldn't have been tempted to go to such extremes." Elizabeth confessed._

"_This is NOT your fault." John told her adamantly, "People fall in love everyday, you can't help who it's with."_

"_I know." She forced a smile onto her face._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Pegasus Technologies had been cleared of any foul play by the police. They still didn't know the full extent of Nicolas's activities but knew that it was usually to do with his private affairs. Since John had divulged to Elizabeth about what her father had done, he had kept her informed of every step in the investigation.

The press was still hounding John and had become even more vicious since Nicolas's arrest. Elizabeth was safe from the media in the hospital and he was extremely grateful for that. What she didn't need right now were people poking around, asking her intrusive questions.

"So when are you breaking out of here?" John questioned Elizabeth as he pushed off the door frame.

"When did you get here?" Elizabeth gave him a huge smile.

John shrugged, "A minute ago, I was just indulging in one of my favorite past times."

"Watching me?" she laughed.

John nodded, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

"I love you." Elizabeth whispered, still amazed that she could tell him that so freely.

He smiled, moving forward to lean over her and capture her lips in a slow drugging kiss.

"What are you working on?" John asked as he pulled back.

"Just some translating for work and to answer your question from before, Carson says I can leave here tomorrow morning."

"That's great." John smiled, "Will you come back to my apartment so I can look after you?"

"I would love too, but I think that I should stay with mum, she really needs me right now." Elizabeth told him softly.

"I understand." John told her sincerely, "You'll have to visit me cause I doubt I am welcome at the Weir mansion yet," he smiled cheekily.

The ringing of his mobile phone stopped her from replying.

"Sheppard." John spoke into the phone.

Elizabeth watched him curiously as he answered in monosyllabic words.

"Okay, I'll be right down." He finally said before flipping the phone shut.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked him.

"The police, they've found some documents they thought I might like to see."

"You?" Elizabeth questioned confused.

"Yeah, it is a little strange but the officer was adamant that I would want to see it immediately." John told her.

"Go then." She urged him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Mr Sheppard, this way please." The Sergeant indicated to an office

A man rose from behind a big desk, with his hand extended out.

John grasped the hand, "I'm Captain Hank Landry, Mr Sheppard." The man introduced himself.

"Call me John."

Taking a seat opposite the Captain, John asked curiously, "What would Nicolas Weir had that could possibly interest me?"

"I understand that you lost two years of your life?" Landry asked John.

"In East Timor, Yes but what does this have to do with that." John asked confused.

"Everything." Hank Landry told him before pushing a folder in front of John.

"We found this today, the contents may surprise you."

Glancing at it slowly, John read it before letting out a huge groan.

"That son of a bitch." He growled.

TBC

AN: Sorry bout the short update, trying to fit everything in around uni. Nearly finished this! Yay! Please review.


	29. Finding Out The Truth

John stared back down at the papers; flicking the first one out of the way he realized there was more. Everything was so detailed and in order, it was hard to believe what he was actually reading.

Anger ripped through him at lightening speeds and all he felt like doing was punching a wall.

"Why would he keep something like this?" John questioned Landry.

Landry shrugged, "Could be for many reasons, maybe to gloat over it and prove to himself how much power he really had."

"Take your time; I know it's a lot to deal with." Landry comforted him.

"I was gone for TWO years." John said fiercely, "From the looks of this he wanted it to be much longer."

Hank nodded, "From what we can gather Nicolas Weir has never killed anyone, he just has them threatened or assaulted so that they will fall in line."

"He tried that but I just couldn't stay away from her." John told Hank as he placed the paperwork back in the folder.

"I guess he couldn't bring himself to have you killed but if you went missing then that was another story." Landry pondered.

"He stole two years, two years that I could have had with Elizabeth. Everything had changed while I was gone; it was so hard coming back and finding her…" John broke off what he was saying.

Hank just smiled, "Its okay."

"Should I tell her?" John asked quietly.

"That's up to you." Landry told him.

John nodded and pushed his chair back, "Thank you for showing me this."

"You needed to see it; even we couldn't believe just how far he was willing to go." Landry said.

"When I came back, I don't think he believed it. Then when I practically stole Elizabeth from her fiancée, Nicolas must have hit breaking point and decided to get rid of me once and for all." John sighed.

"I'll show you out," Landry led John to the door.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Elizabeth lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She'd been home for two days and hadn't seen or heard from John since he had gone to see the police. She'd had this knotting feeling in her stomach that seemed to be growing out of worry and frustration.

Elizabeth had called both his mobile and home phones but had received no answer. They'd gotten to know each other so well and she knew it wasn't like him to leave her in the dark like this.

A tapping at her door had her head turning around to face whoever was there.

Penelope Weir stood with a steaming mug, "May I come in?" she asked softly.

"Sure Mum," Elizabeth smiled.

"I made you a strong cup of coffee, just the way you like it." Penelope smiled as she extended the cup out to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth forced herself to smile a thank you as she took the cup from her mother.

Penelope looked down at her before sitting down beside Elizabeth on the bed.

"Are you feeling alright? I can get the doctor?" Penelope asked her, the worry evident in her tone.

"No, I feel fine." Elizabeth told her.

"You know you can tell me anything, I'm your mother." Penelope told her gently.

"I don't think you can help me with this one." Elizabeth smiled sadly.

"It's something to do with the Sheppard's boy?" her mother asked curiously.

"John." Elizabeth breathed his name, "I haven't heard from him and I'm worried." She admitted.

"Worrying about the people you love is natural." Penelope told her daughter.

"You don't care that John is who he is?" Elizabeth questioned her mother.

Penelope shook her head, "It was always your father who bore the grudge, and I just had to follow along."

"I don't know what's happening. He had to go to the police station, something to do with dad." Elizabeth confided in her mother.

Placing her arms around her daughter, she pulled her in for a hug. "It'll be alright."

Elizabeth couldn't believe how good it felt for her to talk about John with her mother. She had never expected their relationship to be accepted so easily by everyone, except her father. Things might just work if John would tell her what was going on.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

John had his driver pull up at the gates to the Weir mansion, knowing he probably wouldn't get in. He pulled open the door and stepped out into the sun.

The guards at the gate were eyeing him suspiciously. Approaching them slowly he knew he had to do whatever he could to get inside.

"Hi, I'm here to see Elizabeth." John told the men.

"I'm sorry sir, we can't let you in."

"Just call her, she'll tell you to let me in." John told them truthfully.

"I'm sorry, Ms Weir is not taking any visitors." The guards told him again.

"There is no way I can get in?" John asked futilely.

Both guards shook their heads and John sighed. He had wanted to surprise her but if he had to ring her to get her permission to come onto the property then he would. Would she take his call? Elizabeth had been ringing him for the past few days but hadn't answered, needing the space to work out everything that had happened.

Pulling his mobile out of his pocket, John hoped she would answer.

"What's going on here?" a familiar deep voice questioned.

Looking up, John could see Ronon Dex approaching the men.

"Sheppard?" Ronon questioned confusedly.

"I'm here to see Elizabeth but these guys won't let me in." John told his friend.

"That's what they're paid to do. Does she know you're coming?" Ronon asked him.

John shook his head, "I wanted to surprise her, show her that I don't care what her family thinks."  
"Let him in." Ronon instructed the two guards.

"Thank you." John told him as he walked back to his car.

"It's nothing." Ronon shrugged.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Elizabeth was still curled up with her mother when the doorbell rang.

Several moments passed before Mrs. Brown tapped at the door, "Miss Elizabeth, there is a man downstairs to see you."

Elizabeth's brows creased into a frown as she wondered who it could be. The guards had been given explicit instructions that she was to have no visitors.

"What does he look like?" Elizabeth asked the housekeeper.

"Tall, dark scruffy hair…" Mrs. Brown began before Elizabeth cut her off.

"John." She said happily.

Penelope released her daughter and stood, "I think it's about time I met your man. You clean up and I will make him comfortable."

Elizabeth smiled her first genuine smile in over two days, "Thank you."

John was waiting at the foot of the stairs, staring around at the magnificent house. Of course he had seen this sort of opulence before, his own parent's house was an example but this was where Elizabeth lived.

"Mr Sheppard." A demure voice asked from behind.

Turning around he found that he could have been staring at Elizabeth in twenty years time. The woman who could only have been her mother was smiling and holding out her hands.

"I'm Penelope Weir." The woman introduced herself.

"John Sheppard."

"I know all about you." Penelope told him with a smile.

"Do you now?" John flashed his biggest smile at Elizabeth's mother.

Penelope just nodded, "Come this way, Elizabeth will be down in a minute."  
Elizabeth followed the laughter ten minutes later, only to find John charming the pants of her mother. She just shook her head as she entered the lounge.

John must have felt her presence because as soon as she entered his head had turned and he had caught her eye.

Standing quickly he closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms. Elizabeth felt her anger melt away and she snuggled in close.

"I've missed you." John whispered into her ear.

Pulling back slightly, Elizabeth looked up into his face.

"Where have you been?" She questioned softly.

"I've had some things I needed to sort out." John told her.

Penelope rose from where she was sitting and approached the couple, "I think I will leave you two alone."

"Please don't." John said.

Both women looked at him for a moment, questioning his words.

"I have something I need to tell you both."

TBC


	30. The Final Chapter

Elizabeth glanced at John; he looked so intense, so focused on what he was going to say. She could practically see him rehearsing the words in his head.

"I think you will want to sit down for this." John's words broke the silence in the room.

Elizabeth nodded a quick agreement to his suggestion and led her mother back to the sofa. Before she sat down she turned to John, "Would you like a drink?"

"Something strong," John told her with a small smile.

Elizabeth smiled knowing just what kind of 'strong' he meant. Quickly moving towards the kitchen she knew she would find a beer already chilled and waiting for her in the large refrigerator. Penelope had always insisted that they keep the kitchen stocked for the needs of any guest. Eyeing her prize she grabbed the cold bottle and headed back towards the lounge.

In the time she had known John, she usually only ever saw him drink alcohol when he was stressed or needed to relax. For him to ask her for a beer meant that he really did have something important to share. Handing the beer to John, she watched as he quickly uncapped the bottle and took a swig before placing the beer onto the table.

Elizabeth moved to sit next to her mother, who shifted slightly to give her enough space. Glancing at John, she knew that somebody needed to break the silence and find out what was going on.

"What's wrong?" she asked him softly.

John could feel Elizabeth's scrutiny and felt a little uncomfortable under her probing gaze. He had taken days to decide whether or not to tell her and had finally decided he couldn't keep secrets from her anymore.

"I was called down to view some documents that were found in Nicolas's things," John began slowly, having to clear his throat before he continued.

"What were they about?" Penelope Weir questioned him curiously.

"They documented payments among other things that Nicolas had made to a mercenary group in East Timor." John told both of the women.

Elizabeth was confused, why would her father pay mercenaries in East Timor? He didn't have any interests there that she could recollect. The only connection her father had with the small country was when she had been stationed there over two years. Elizabeth didn't understand why this was so important for John to tell her.

"I don't understand. Why would he be paying people in East Timor?" She finally voiced her puzzlement.

John knew the big moment had arrived but didn't know if he could go through with shattering any illusions Elizabeth had about her father. The pleading look in her eyes convinced him to enlighten her.

"He was the man behind my disappearance." John spelt out slowly.

Penelope slumped gently back against the chair but Elizabeth moved closer to the edge of hers.

"What!?" she muttered disbelievingly.

John knew he had to tell her everything, get it all out into the open so that they could deal with it and move on.

"He paid them extreme amounts of money to shoot down the chopper, take me and keep me hidden away indefinitely." John told her gently.

"Oh My God," Elizabeth breathed out slowly. The news that her father had gone to such great lengths to keep john out of her life stunned her. He had been gone for two whole years, he'd been held captive by men her father had hired, and she'd thought he was dead.

Tears began to roll slowly down her face, "I am so sorry,"

John moved from where he was stetting to crouch down in front of Elizabeth. Extending his hand he lifted her chin and wiped the tears from her face.

"This isn't your fault, don't blame yourself," he told her, knowing the pain and guilt she would be feeling.

"I too am sorry John," Penelope Weir's voice had him glancing towards the older woman.

"It was Nicolas. I don't blame either one of you." John told them both sincerely.

Penelope stood from where she was sitting and headed towards the door, "I'll leave you two alone."

John nodded, knowing that Elizabeth's mother now had her own problems to face.

Glancing back at Elizabeth he saw that she was shaking her head, "If only you'd never met me. God, look at what my family has put you through."

John smiled, "Meeting you was the best thing that could ever have happened to me."

Elizabeth raised her eyes to meet his and a ghost of smile could be seen on her face, "John, he stole two years of your life, what could have been _our _life."

"I know, I have spent the last two days going over every little 'what if?' and I realize that I can't change it now." John told her.

"If you hadn't escaped, you would still be there. He must have been shocked when you suddenly showed up again." Elizabeth said, pulling John up to sit beside her. He tentatively tugged her towards him and was rewarded with a small sigh and Elizabeth snuggling into his side.

"You smell good," Elizabeth remarked, completely throwing him by the casual remark.

"Do you think we can ever just have a normal relationship?" she asked quietly.

"What is normal?" John questioned, "We'll always be in the public eye, and we can't change who we are and where we're from."

"You've always got an answer for everything," Elizabeth laughed.

Sitting up and pulling out of his arms, John watched the crease form between her eyes.

"I'm serious John. Can we move past everything that has happened?" she questioned him unsmiling.

John sat silent for a moment, he knew what she wanted to hear and knew that he wanted to reassure her but didn't know how to articulate the words.

"John?" Elizabeth prompted him.

"I love you. We _can _make a life together, it just might take some time to work through everything that has happened" John finally told her.

"I know we have to deal with what my father has done." Elizabeth told John as she settled back against him.

"You can read the documents later but for now I am happy right where I am." John told Elizabeth as he pressed a kiss into her hair.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_Two Months Later_

Elizabeth glanced into the mirror as she tried to put the earring through the hole. Once in place she stepped back and smoothed the crimson silk dress down. John was coming to collect her and Penelope for the charity ball in ten minutes and she was surprised she was ready early. They were obliged to attend the charity ball but Elizabeth was happy to go. It was the same ball where she had first met John those few short years ago.

Her relationship with John had flourished since the day when everything had finally been brought out into the open. Not having to hide their feelings and their relationship things between them had developed. They had gone out to restaurants, concerts and business dinners but she felt happiest when they just spent time alone talking.

Her father hadn't received bail, not because he might be a flight risk but because he might hurt people. Nicolas had been receiving constant psychological attention to help him deal with his problems and Elizabeth was relieved that he was receiving the help he needed. Pegasus Technologies was running along the same as it always had. With Nicolas indisposed, control had moved to both Penelope and Elizabeth. Neither knew what to do with the business, so had appointed the vice president temporary boss while they sorted things out.

She and John had eventually reviewed the documents together and talked about everything Nicolas had put them through. It was all in the past now and that's where they agreed it should stay.

"Elizabeth," Penelope called out, "John's here."

Grabbing her purse and slipping her feet into her heels, Elizabeth made her way down the stairs to where John and her mother stood waiting.

"Hey," she smiled taking in John's appearance. Elizabeth had to admit that he was one of the most strikingly attractive men she had ever met. Dressed in a black tuxedo, he threw a smile at her that would have any woman melting.

Elizabeth stood in front of him; he reached out his hand and pulled her against him. His head dipped in and he stole a kiss. Elizabeth wasn't satisfied, so she snaked a hand around his neck and pulled his face back down to hers. Her lips tugged at his until she had to pull back for air.

"You look gorgeous," John whispered into her ear.

Her mother discreetly cleared her throat and Elizabeth could feel the heat spreading over her face.

"Let's go ladies," John said before leading Elizabeth to the front door.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The gala was in full swing by the time their car pulled up. John stepped out before her, holding out his hand to help her. They had become a popular couple on the social scene, so they indulged the photographers by posing for a few pictures. In the past, she had felt forced to pose for the paparazzi but with John she felt special and proud to be on his arm. Elizabeth knew she was the envy of thousands of women for finally taming the playboy and she wanted to show her happiness in the photographs that were taken at these events.

John led her and Penelope into the ballroom, grabbing a glass off champagne off a passing waiter for her. Elizabeth smiled her thanks and told him she wanted to make the rounds.

Approaching Rodney McKay, Elizabeth smiled as she watched him talking to Carson Beckett. Both had become firm friends with her over the years and she was looking forward to catching up with them.

John watched Elizabeth approach the two men and didn't hear what Penelope had said.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" John asked her.

"I wanted to know if you've asked Elizabeth yet?" Penelope questioned him

John shook his head, "No, I was planning to later tonight."

Penelope smiled, "I can't believe I thought all Sheppard's were tarred with the same brush."

"You're forgiven," John smiled cheekily.

The night progressed slowly but pleasurably. He had roped Elizabeth into dancing with him several times and whispered how happy he was that he finally had her. Pulling her onto the dance floor again after dinner he said, "Nearly ready to go,"

"Yes, I have to work tomorrow." Elizabeth told him. She was extremely happy with the way her work with the U.N was progressing and one day hope to be a world class diplomat and negotiator.

"There's something I want to ask you," John whispered into her ear.

"Hmmm?" Elizabeth mumbled against his shoulder.

"Move in with me?" John blurted out.

Elizabeth pulled back, stopping their dance.

"Say that again?" she asked him.

"Will you move in to my house with me?" John asked her, enunciating each word slowly.

A slow smile spread across Elizabeth's face, "Yes."

John's face mirrored Elizabeth's and he knew that whatever had happened in the past was finally going to be laid to rest.

Leaning in he captured her lips in a soft tender kiss, trying to show Elizabeth just how he felt.

"Love you," Elizabeth murmured against his lips.

"I love you too," John whispered back finally knowing that not everything you wanted in life was out of reach.

THE END

AN: I know everyone was hoping for a different sort of proposal but i wanted them to move a little slower lol. Anyways, YAY! Finished now! Tell me what you think of the story as a whole...Thanks for reading!


End file.
